Itty Bitty Pretty One
by PurdyBaby
Summary: Inuyasha gets blasted by a crazy witch and ends up fitting into Kagome's pocket. COVER IMAGE BY FILE 13. COMPLETE.
1. Itty Bitty Pretty One

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty One**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Damn fucking witch," Inuyasha cursed as he dodged yet another blast of energy. It had been going on for over an hour now of endless bobbing and weaving. Even someone like him wasn't capable of going on like this forever. Those blasts packed a punch too – evaporating whatever they came into contact with instantly. However so long as the witch was focused on trying to blast him, the others had a chance to kill her before she managed to fry him into dust.

"Hey you hag," Inuyasha taunted as he spun effortlessly in the air, "I would've thought you could do better than this!"

Above him, Sango rolled her eyes and groaned as she tried - yet again - to make contact with the powerful sorceress with her boomerang. That demoness was ridiculously fast for someone as young as he appeared – seemingly gliding effortlessly over the ground and cackling as she easily avoided the large weapon. Kagome wasn't fairing much better with her aim – the woman always moving out of the way of her arrows in the nick of time. Miroku had taken to creating a barrier around them so Kagome could get a better shot while Inuyasha ran around like a mad man – occasionally stopping long enough to try to send the Wind Scar at the hag with seemingly endless ammo.

So it was that Inuyasha paused to try to strike down the woman. As the wind scar flew across the earth – tearing up the native flora in its wake – the witch flicked her wrist and sent a blast soaring around the encroaching attack barreling towards her. It hit Inuyasha full in the face before he had time to react and amidst the screams from the witch as she vanished and Kagome's heart wrenching scream of grief, Inuyasha's scream was all but lost as he disappeared without a trace.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she rushed over to the spot he had occupied only moments before. There wasn't a trace of him at all. Nothing whatsoever. No hair or skin or even a piece of the firerat cloth. He was just…

A small flash of red and silver suddenly caught her eye and as Kagome choked back a sob, she reached her hand over to pluck the miniscule piece of cloth up as a final memento of her love when to her surprise the small inanimate object began cussing her out in a high-pitched barely audible shriek.

" _Dammit Kagome! Put me down_!" the small cloth continued to shriek as it struggled in her palm, " _FUCKING LISTEN! GOD DAMMIT PUT ME DOWN_!"

Laughing once in shock, Kagome grinned happily down at the inch tall hanyou as he stomped around angrily on her palm. He was _sooooo_ cute.

"I can't put you down," Kagome teased lightly, "I might lose you and then what would you do?"

"Lady Kagome, who are you speaking to?" Miroku asked in a thick voice as he slowly walked up behind her, "I know that grief can be…can…wait…"

Miroku too knelt down before a snort escaped him and he devolved into full blown giggles, "What… what on… oh this is _too_ good."

" _It's not funny_!" came the soft, high-pitched squeak of indignation, " _Why don't you assholes do something useful and figure out how to undo this_?!"

Sango landed a fair distance away with tears in her eyes that quickly cleared as she watched her two other companions cracking up over some unseen object in Kagome's open palm. As Shippo bounced off Kirara and bounded over the them, he too quickly fell onto the ground in righteous laughter. The answer soon became clear as she came closer.

" _I fucking hate all y'all_!" came a very high-pitched squeak, " _I'm gunna kick all your sorry asses once this spell lifts off me_! _Don't think I won't_!"

None of his companions could care less as they laughed so hard they cried at the itty bitty teeny weeny hanyou throwing a shit fit in his friend's palm.


	2. Itty Bitty Pretty Two

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Two**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"So the question is how do we get him back to the village without losing him?" Kagome said with thinly veiled amusement, "He's so small he'd probably just blow away if we held him."

"This does present a problem," Miroku chuckled as he rubbed his chin, "Perhaps we could attach a string to his waist and tie him to your backpack?"

" _A string_?!" came a small irate squeak, " _Are you fucking serious? I don't..._ "

"That's not a bad idea," Sango interrupted the high-pitched yet quiet tirade, "Or maybe we could put him the jewel shard bottle and just put the jewel shards elsewhere for the time being?"

Everyone's lips twitched upward as the barely audible string of curses that escaped from Kagome's palm.

"Well he might not able to _breathe_ in the bottle," Kagome reasoned, "But maybe if I took the stopper out that might work."

"So it's settled then," Miroku agreed as he held out his palm, "I'll hold the..."

" _Stop talking like I can't hear you!"_ Inuyasha shrieked causing all his companions to glance down at him with warm grins.

"It's just so hard to hear you, my friend," Miroku teased lightly as he picked the small squirming hanyou in between his fingers and gently placed him in his good palm.

" _I could probably run in this size as fast as y'all walk,_ " Inuyasha pouted as he folded his tiny arms across his chest, " _We could just walk to the village_."

"Now, now Inuyasha that might take days," Miroku chided lightly as he smirked down at the small man, "It makes much more sense to fly."

Huffing, the tiny hanyou glared up at the monk as Kagome reallocated the jewel shards and the stopper to a small baggie she'd retrieved from her backpack. Holding the small glass bottle up for inspection and then next to Inuyasha to gauge size, Kagome snorted at the fact that Inuyasha was going to fit comfortably inside. Inuyasha blanched when he realized the same but before he could make a break for it, Kagome had plucked him up and deposited him safely inside.

" _Stop manhandling me,_ " Inuyasha barked out in a aggravated yet strangely chipmunkish sounding voice, " _I don't need to be inside here_!"

"Sure, sure," Kagome chirped happily as she placed the cord over her neck and glanced down at him, "Stop pouting. It'll only be for a little bit and then I'll let you out."

Inuyasha huffed and glared up at her before smirking at her and barking out, " _Geez, that's a very unflattering angle for you isn't it_?"

Flushing a deep crimson, Kagome huffed as she deposited the bottle down her shirt ignoring the tiny shriek of surprise. Yeah so what if he saw her bra. Wasn't like he hadn't seen more than that during the time they'd been together. They'd both seen all they had to offer at one point or another. If he was gunna be rude, then he'd just go in time out of sorts. Plus, _maybe_ she _kinda_ wanted to put that image in his mind as _incentive_ for after he regained full size again. The idea would've shocked her only a few months ago but at this point she'd do pretty much anything to make him interested.

"Kagome-Chan!" Sango chided lightly as she sent her friend a knowing smirk and the monk's jaw dropped unashamedly as he whispered in awe, " _That lucky bastard._ "

Inuyasha for his part was hyperventilating as he glanced around at the surrounding scenery comprised of hills and valleys he'd never had the luxury of seeing up close. What the hell was she thinking?! Not that he was complaining. He'd fantazied about this particular landscape for _months_ now but never in a million years would he have ever expected to _actually_ see it. Maybe this whole bottle idea _wasn't_ the worst thing. Not in the _slightest_.

The inutaichi were all so enthralled by this latest development that they failed to notice the small hissing and crackling from the ground where all those inanimate victims of the witch's curse had stood only moments before – those inch tall trees, rocks and shrubs shimmering before vanishing entirely in a puff of smoke.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ye have always managed to find yeself in some interesting situations, Inuyasha, but this is one I never never seen before," Kaede chuckled as she examined her miniature patient before addressing the others, "Ye said it was a demon of some kind?"

"Well, she looked more human than anything but Inuyasha was able to use the wind scar," Kagome admitted, "She vanished when it hit her."

"Did ye sense any demonic aura?" Kaede asked as she used her forefingers to lift Inuyasha's small mane - to which he reacted by batting her fingers away and letting loose yet another string of high-pitched muffled curses.

Sighing, Kagome shook her head, "Well...I didn't really think that far ahead at the time. I don't really remember to be honest but I know I didn't sense any jewel shards."

"Could it have been a puppet?" the elderly miko asked quizzically as she placed Inuyasha down onto the floor, "If she was truly destroyed, the curse should have broken but indeed, here he is still only so tall."

Cringing, the inutiachi exchanged guilty glances before turning ashamed looking eyes down at the hanyou exuding an incredible amount of attitude for someone so small.

"Well we...uh..." Kagome stuttered at a loss for words. It had literally never occurred to her - so distracted by the absurdly cute miniature form that the thought never even crossed her mind, "We didn't think of that."

"Well ye need to consider that as an option," Kaede sighed, "Why don't ye take him to your era tonight, child? It should be easier to keep track of him there."

" _WHY THE FUCK DO I NEED TO GO WITH HER?! DON'T I GET A SAY IN ANY OF THIS_?!" Inuyasha screeched angrily - sounding more like a faint version of Alvin the Chipmunk than his usual self.

"Ye do indeed Inuyasha," Kaede soothed before adding, "Ye can go with Kagome or ye can stay here in the bottle so we will not lose ye."

" _You wouldn't dare_ ," Inuyasha gasped as he turned tiny amber eyes in horror towards the bottle sitting on the floor nearby. Kaede chuckled as she sent him a look that quite clearly said 'try me.'

" _Fine, I'll go with Kagome then_ ," Inuyasha squeaked out as held his fists angrily by his side, " _But don't think I'll forget this you old hag_."

"Indeed I would think less of ye if ye did," Kaede chuckled good naturedly, "Now off ye go. I need to consult my scrolls to see whether such a sight has been seen before."

Sticking his tongue out pettily, Inuyasha marched up to Kagome and waited for her to pick him up. He might be cranky but he sure as hell wasn't stupid enough to try to scale her legs. _One_ , his claws would probably hurt her and _two_ , he wasn't suicidal enough to try to see how she'd react if he accidentally saw up her skirt.


	3. Itty Bitty Pretty Three

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Three**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

There was something wrong. _Beyond_ wrong. It felt like every fiber of his being was on fire as they traveled through the strange abyss on the way to Kagome's world. The pain was so intense that lights flashed before his eyes and every intake of breath was a struggle. As his tiny frame swayed dangerously, the hanyou was given only seconds….

Before he popped back into his full size and crushed the poor unsuspecting woman clutching him tightly in her palm.

"GET. _OFF_. **_ME_**!" Kagome's muffled voiced gasped as he fruitlessly pushed against the hanyou who felt like the wind had just gotten knocked clear out of him and who was too disoriented to think rationally. As Kagome writhed beneath him – trying to escape the full weight of his body – he blinked sluggishly at the interior of the well as his mind tried to catch up with what his body was telling him. It took an awkwardly long time for him to realize that he was in fact slowly smushing the life out of the miko beneath him and his eyes widened in horror at he realized the compromising position he'd found himself in.

"Oh god, sorry," Inuyasha choked as he pushed himself off of her and scurried into the corner of the well, "I…I…"

As Kagome rubbed at her sore chest and coughed, she rolled her eyes before getting to her feet and brushing herself off as she sighed hoarsely, "So Kaede must've been right. That witch must still be alive."

"Yeah," Inuyasha chuckled nervously as he stared up at the woman with whom he had been laying flush on top of just moments before – now that his brain was running at full capacity it felt like every fiber of his body was tingling for an entirely different reason. He could remember clear as day how the planes of their bodies had molded together, the feel of her heart beating against her chest and the strange unrecognizable spike in her scent that was present towards the end. _Shit_. He was going to need to figure out a way to sneak away to deal with another part of his anatomy that had decided to spontaneously grow. Not that he let Kagome know of his current inner turmoil as she knelt in front of him staring at him with a look of concern, "What're you staring at?"

"Your eyes," Kagome murmured anxiously before glancing at other aspects of his being, "Your hair too."

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Inuyasha snapped a little more harshly than he intended. Sighing, Kagome ran her fingers through some of his locks in response – causing a whole new set of shivers running down Inuyasha's spine and forcing him to stifle a groan that wanted to break free. Taking a shaky breath, Inuyasha ordered her gently, "Stop that."

"Sorry," Kagome murmured with an apologetic smile, "But your eyes, they're…they're _brown_."

" ** _WHAT_**?!" Inuyasha screeched as he pointlessly began feeling about his face as though somehow that would be able to contradict what Kagome was telling him, " ** _AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY HAIR_**?!"

"Well, it's more grey than silver," Kagome explained with a nervous grimace, "And its much coarser than normal."

" **BUT I'M _BIGGER_! THE SPELL WAS BROKEN, _RIGHT_?! WHAT THE _FUCK_**?!" Inuyasha bellowed anxiously- his breathing coming in uneven pants as he held his hair out in front of him for inspection, "KAGOME!? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!"

"How am I supposed to know?" Kagome sighed exasperatedly as she gently reached out to grab his shaking hands, "But you need to calm down, alright? Let's get inside."

Nodding numbly, Inuyasha didn't waste any time and scooped up Kagome before bounding out of the well and impressively up to her window in less than two jumps. Flinging open the pane, Inuyasha despoited Kagome onto her bed before rushing up to her small end table mirror and inspecting himself.

"Shit, my fangs are smaller too," Inuyasha breathed anxiously before turning terrified eyes upon the miko, "Do you think it's permanent?"

"No," Kagome soothed as she came up behind him and gently rubbed his back, "We'll figure it out. You'll be good as new in no time."

"I didn't even realize it," Inuyasha whispered in that same anxious tone as he continued to inspect his face – trying to notice any other defects to his visage - before glancing down at Kagome, "Was the spell stealing my youkai or something?"

"Maybe," Kagome reasoned as she gave him a reassuring smile, "Do you feel weaker or tired or anything?"

Huffing slightly, Inuyasha shrugged before moving to plop down beside her bed and folded his arms tightly across his chest, "I mean, I can't go _back_ now. If I do then I might get sucked dry by that _bitch_."

"Well, why don't I have Sango and Miroku go back to see if they can find any clues while we wait for you to recover, hm?" Kagome offered, "You want to take a nap?"

" _No_ I _don't_ want to take a _nap_ ," Inuyasha snapped back acidly, "I'm not a _child_."

"Geez, just asking," Kagome sighed as she stood up, "Well stay here and I'll be back in a little bit."

"I'm not going anywhere," Inuyasha clipped back harshly as he settled more fully against the bed and closed his eyes. As soon as Kagome left, Inuyasha cracked one chocolate colored eye open before sighing in relief. Honestly, he felt utterly exhausted. _Beyond_ exhausted. He'd always been a master of hiding his injuries and these slight aches were basically nothing. So _what_ if he was a little sore and a nap sounded like the most glorious idea in the history of ideas. Kagome didn't need to know that. Waiting until he heard her leave the front door, he quickly maneuvered himself underneath the covers of her bed and immersed himself fully in her scent. He'd just get up when he heard her coming. All he wanted is just to _relax_ for just a few…few….

As Kagome came up the stairs an hour later, she gently opened her door to the absolutely adorable sight of her favorite hanyou snuggled up in her blankets, seemingly dead to the world around him. Smiling softly, she quietly tiptoed over to her bed and watched him as he fidgetedly slightly before tenatively reaching her hand over to gently fondle his ear. Cooing happily - a sound she'd _never_ heard him make before - he leaned into her touch as the corners of his lips twitched upwards - still completely oblivious in his deep sleep to his reaction.

" _Knew you liked it_ ," Kagome whispered affectionately before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his temple before silently leaving her room to allow him to recover. Sighing once the door clicked closed, Kagome couldn't help the worried feeling growing in her gut. It hadn't been more than a few hours and yet that spell had left him more exhausted than she'd ever seen before.

' _Please, please let Miroku and Sango find something. He can't stay here forever_.'


	4. Itty Bitty Pretty Four

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Four**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The cave was filled with impenetrable blackness – the only sound emanating from within was the steady dripping of water from some unseen source. As the young boy adjusted the small pack on his back, he sighed heavily as he lifted the small torch and continued into the abyss. Just another day. Just another stupid errand.

"Grandpa! I'm back!" the boy called out as he shrugged the sack off his shoulders and held the torch a little higher, "Time to wake up! Rise and shine sleepy head."

For a moment, there was a tense stillness in the air, the steady dripping growing incrementally louder and louder until suddenly a rush of water cascaded onto the ground. It's physique was hardly discernible in the dim firelight. With each slow movement that belied the speed it was capable of, slime dripped, oozing great globs of phlegm and depositing them on the cold stone ground.

"Kenji, you've returned," a grovely voice suddenly breathed affectionately with no small amount of relief, "I was _so_ concerned after your sister failed to return."

"I haven't seen her," the ebony haired boy whispered anxiously as he stared up at the slimy visage, "I waited for her but...but I didn't see her. She was supposed to get those jewel shards. Do you...do you think something might've happened?"

Underneath the gelatinous gloop, the old man's skin was gnarled yet worry was evident in its yellowed eyes as he whispered quietly, "She went after the jewel shards?"

"She...she said _you_ wanted her to get them. Didn't you tell her to retrieve them?" Kenji asked slowly as realization dawned on him when the old man shook his head.

"We need to find her," Kenji whispered anxiously as he quickly grabbed his satchel, "We need to figure out what happened."

"I _cannot_ leave, Kenji," the grandfather whispered anxiously, "I was cursed long ago. You know this to be true. You saw what happened when your parents left the cave."

"I know," the small boy whispered as he shook his head miserably, "I know. I'll come back in a few days. Maybe she'll returned by then."

"Indeed," the grandfather agreed as he shook his head solemnly. The small teenager had asked him only a few short months ago whether a jewel shard could break their curse. It had always upset her that she was as trapped as himself due to that curse. At the time, he had reassured her that she was always free to leave and take her brother yet she had insisted on staying.

 _'Emi, what have you done?'_

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Help! Help! A demon! Help!"

The shrill, panicky sounding voice carried through the air reaching the slayer and monk flying above. They were still a fair distance away from the clearing where they'd fought the strange witch but...

"Do you sense any demonic aura?" Sango whispered anxiously, "Could it be a trap?"

"There _is_ a faint demonic aura," Miroku sighed as he scanned the forest below as a shrill scream cut through the air, "Perhaps we should at least check it out. I do not want or need a guilty conscious."

Groaning, Sango agreed. Once they landed, they had exactly five seconds before a brilliant green blast collided with their shocked faces. As they watched the world grow bigger around them, they soon found themselves looking up into the face of the woman they believed had been struck down by the Wind Scar earlier that day.

"Now, now, now, don't look so surprised," the mouse brown haired girl chuckled as she easily scooped the three tiny companions into her hand before dropping them into a small bag, "I just need you guys as _bait_. I'm not going to hurt _you_. That asshole broke my spell and I need him to get what I want."

As the inch tall slayer and monk exchanged panicked glances, they found themselves secretly wondering how they were going to get out of this one.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"You feeling any better?" Kagome murmured as she continued to rub the hanyou's back in a soothing motion as he emptied the contents of his stomach once more into the porcelain throne. She'd be more concerned if it wasn't for the fact that every time he vomited his hair seemed to take on more of its normal silver sheen as she held it in her hands and as he pulled back miserably to wipe his mouth on the small towel, amber was the predominant color in his eyes.

"I dunno what the fuck she hit me with but _damn_ ," Inuyasha chuckled darkly before his face flushed a sickly green color and he quickly turned back to worship that shiny white bowl once more. Resting his head lazily against the edge, he groaned slightly...and bit back the smile that desperately wanted to break free as Kagome gently ran her fingers through his hair.


	5. Itty Bitty Pretty Five

**A/N: I'm gunna prob not post very much in upcoming week due to Thanksgiving Holiday.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Five**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

It was a cute village. At some point it had clearly been well off or at least had had a wealthy benefactor. Just the shrine itself was rather impressive yet the clear evidence of spiritual devotion made her question whether that half-demon had lost his damn mind. Why here?

"Do you know where I can find Lady Kagome?" the mouse haired girl asked a passing villager, "I need assistance and I believe she can help."

"Last I heard she will return later this evening to regroup with the slayer and monk," the villager responded, "But in the meantime, Lady Kaede may be able to assist you."

"Where might I find her?" the girl asked casually as she glanced around, "I really need some assistance as quickly as possible."

"She's with the children, I believe," the villager offered as he pointed towards the edge of the village, "You should find her over there."

"Thank you so much!" the girl chirped as she waved farewell and continued along the path. All she needed was to pass the message along that the slayer, monk and cat demon were being held prisoner then she could bounce. That asshole clearly wasn't here - she'd been watching the village for hours now. She needed to draw him out.

"Are you Lady Kaede?" the girl asked casually as she approached an elderly looking woman in priestess garb who nodded once in acknowledgment and turned to greet her.

"Yes child," the old woman chuckled, "How may I help ye?"

Singling slightly, the girl words began to tumble from her mouth in a rush, "Oh, thank goodness. You must come with me at once! This morning my village was attacked and this monk and slayer were helping us but then this witch came and they vanished! I need help and I heard there was a group of demon exterminators here led by a priestess named Kaede or Kagome or something."

"This morning, you say?," Kaede asked in an anxious tone, "Did you catch their names? The monk or slayer?"

"No," the girl mumbled miserably, "It was them and this cat with two tails. They're just... _gone_."

Taking a deep breath, Kaede gave the strange newcomer a good hard look. The girl was obviously faking her tears. Something was wrong here.

"Where is your village, child?" Kaede asked in a comforting tone, "Ye must be tired to have walked so far so quickly. The sun has yet to reach its peak."

"Uh, just on the other side of the mountain," the woman lied seamlessly, "But truly I need..."

"Which mountain?" Kaede interrupted suddenly as she narrowed her eyes, "In which direction?"

Paling visibly, the girl glanced directly behind Kaede and pointed at the nearest one. Kaede chuckled low before slowly reaching into her kimono, "How odd. That is not at all where the slayer and monk traveled this morning. _Whatever_ would they be doing there?"

Before the girl could formulate an answer, Kaede flung a sutra at the strange girl who vanished into dust before her very eyes.

"Another puppet," Kaede sighed heavily before furrowing her brow in worry, "It is a trap to be sure yet we cannot abandon them in their time of need. Why on earth would this child kidnap them? They possessed no jewel shards. Why attempt to force me or young Kagome to travel to rescue them? It makes no sense unless..."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

In the distance, amid the green of the forested hills was that all too familiar reflective white strip where they'd spent so many summer days relaxing back before their lives went to hell. He'd already checked all her usual haunts so if she wasn't there then he'd really start to worry. It wasn't like her to lie and while he knew she was _more_ than capable of taking care of herself, it was her uncharacteristic behavior that had his gut churning angrily. Hiking his small pack more comfortably onto his back, the small ebony haired boy quickly rushed up the small hill and as the small waterfall came into view, he visibly sagged in relief.

"There you are," Kenji sighed happily as he quickly made his way to her side, "Grandpa and I've been so worried."

"Why worry about me? You both know I'm not some pathetic human," Emi clipped as she stared idly at the rippling water.

"Gee, thanks," Kenji snorted as he rolled his eyes, "Well these two pathetic humans were worried about you _anyway_."

"You know I didn't mean it that way," Emi groaned miserably as she cast him an apologetic grimace, "I'm just trying to find a cure so Grandpa can finally leave that cave. I...I found someone who said that she'd be able to break the curse if I...I..."

"Got jewel shards?" Kenji supplied knowingly before adding in a hurt tone, "So now you _lie_ to your _pathetic_ human?"

"Not jewel shards," Emi snapped, "Another half-demon. I just had to make him tiny and deliver him but that dumbass broke my spell already. He's a tricky one."

"Since when do you go around putting _spells_ on people?" Kenji sighed heavily as he idly scratched the back of his neck, "That's not like you. Why would you sacrifice someone _just_ to get what you want? You know that's wrong. Why..."

"Because it's my fault what happened to our parents, to grandpa. I need to make it right by whatever means necessary, " Emi answered quietly to which Kenji groaned and shook his head.

"No, _you_ weren't those jerks who cursed them," Kenji soothed his sister, "Mom's parents were the ones who got all pissy she mated a _human_ and..."

"And then adopted another who she claimed as her own," Emi added quietly, "I know _that_ but it's still..."

" _Not_ your fault," Kenji cooed as he sat down next to her, "Whatever this half-demon has done, capturing him and handing him over is not the way to go. Grandpa has said we can leave..."

"I'm not leaving him behind," Emi cut him off harshly, "I'm not doing that."

"Well, then maybe we just ask a priestess," Kenji supplied, "You look human enough. They probably won't..."

"I found someone to help us," Emi snapped before running her hand through her hair and huffing in frustration, "But I have to get this asshole for that person to help. Beside, _nobody_ is just going help us out of the goodness of their heart. Especially not when a half-demons involved."

"You might be surprised," Kenji answered with a knowing smirk, "I was just hearing the other day about some rag tag group of mercenaries going around saving humans and demons like. They're apparently a mix of demons and those with spiritual powers."

"Really," Emi mumbled miserably as her eyes glanced down at the small bag around her waist, "You don't say?"

"If you asked, they'd probably help," Kenji sighed as he rested his head on his sister's shoulder, "We'll figure it out."

Grimacing, Emi couldn't help but worry that she had made a terrible, _terrible_ mistake.


	6. Itty Bitty Pretty Six

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Six**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Already his heart rate was accelerating and his mind replayed the last day's events on a short loop. With his conscious mind he delineated all the terrible side effects of that curse and the potential ramifications of a human undergoing the same. Each time he tried to remind himself that his friends were more than capable of defending themselves, that they were much stronger than the average human, all those negatives would pop back up as though taunting him that his friends were suffering because he was weak.

"What do you mean they're _missing_?" Inuyasha managed to hiss angrily as he easily pushed Kagome out of the way to storm towards the well, "They probably got hit with whatever I did except they're _human_. Who _knows_ what'll happen to _them_?"

"No, you can't go back! I am _more_ than…" Kagome began heatedly before she trailed off at the look of pure rage that the hanyou was giving her.

"You are not going _anywhere_ ," he growled in a low menacing voice. Despite herself, Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine before she saw the fear and vulnerability behind his eyes. Touched by his concern – if not slightly miffed by his way of expressing it – Kagome sighed and gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm more worried that we'll cross over and whatever spell that girl put you under will start sapping your youkai again. I've _never_ seen you take so long to recover."

"I don't want you going by yourself," Inuyasha sighed heavily - grimacing at the reminder of the danger his friends were in - as he huffed and set his jaw, "So either _I_ go with you or you _don't_ go."

"Would it _kill_ you to back down for once?" Kagome sighed wearily as she plopped down on her bed, " _Seriously_."

"You know, it just _might_ ," Inuyasha snickered before sighing himself and shaking his head, "We _have_ to go back. You _know_ we do. I can't just…if something…"

"Kaede said the girl wanted us to go to the mountains," Kagome began calmly, "Why don't we give it a trial run? We'll hop into the well and come out the other side. If you shrink, we come back and find another way to save them. If you don't, we charge in guns blazing."

"Guns blazing?" Inuyasha asked bemusedly before rolling his eyes, "What does that even _mean?"_

"It means we charge ahead and take her out," Kagome snickered, "Sorry. I thought you'd know what a gun was."

"I know what a _gun_ is," Inuyasha clipped, "That phrase was just _stupid_."

Choosing to ignore him, Kagome sighed as she moved to grab her backpack, "We better get going then. Let's go."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Miroku, do you think she's referring to Kikyo?" Sango whispered anxiously as she leaned against the thick leather interior, "I feel bad for her yet - at the same time - desperation makes people dangerous."

Nodding sagely, Miroku played idly with the beads that sealed the black hole in his hand, "Perhaps that boy's words will make her realize that we are willing to help despite everything that she's done. Whomever she's aligned herself with, it does appear that she can be reasoned with so long as a solution can be found for her family."

"It's so sad," Sango sighed as she furrowed her brow, "It makes me wonder about Inuyasha's path. A lifetime of not being able to trust anyone, to be hunted, to never feel comfortable asking for help. This girl is younger than he is and yet already so bitter. I never thought it that way but it would explain his more, um, brutish behavior."

"I am surprised he has grown to trust us despite how we treated him at first," Miroku sighed as he ran a solitary finger down his covered palm, "Indeed, I tried to kill him as did you - although you at least had a good reason. I was merely trying to gather jewel shards and made it abundantly clear I placed no value on his life."

"Wait, what?" Sango asked incredulously, "What did you _do_?"

"Well, I tried to suck him into the wind tunnel," Miroku began softly - regret evident in his tone, "But I didn't as Lady Kagome threw herself in its path to protect him. I made it clear I would never harm a human but...but even a half-demon's life was not valued as highly."

"Well, you obviously changed your mind about him," Sango soothed before furrowing her brow, "He forgave you just as he forgave me. Despite everything he has done, he truly is a good man...just as I believe this girl's heart is in the right place."

"Indeed," Miroku agreed on both points before reaching into his robes and producing a sutra, "Now Sango, dearest, I am going to try something - only on you. If it works, it will be your task to reason with her. You are a much more capable fighter than I am. Hopefully this won't..."

Before he could finish, the bag was suddenly turned upside down and the three occupants suddenly found themselves in a dead fall towards the cold, hard ground.


	7. Itty Bitty Pretty Seven

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Seven**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

In the free fall, there were moments of dizzying confusion as the wind hit his face once again. Holding the sutra tightly to his chest, Miroku closed his eyes and forced himself to count to three as he summoned his spiritual power. A fall from this distance might kill them unless they found help - Kirara's demonic powers having been stripped by the spell in someway that prevented her from transforming. It was a nightmare but one that Sango must survive. Even as he counted, his hand was clenched around the small paper and he had barely reached three before he threw the sutra with all his strength….and _missed_.

" ** _OW! WATCH IT_**!" came a booming voice from up above as the three plummeted hard into the giant's outstretched hand, "Geez. I'm trying to help you guys!"

Breathing heavily, the monk blinked up at the girl currently sucking on her finger as she glared sternly down at him.

"I must admit I'm confused," Miroku began slowly, "Exactly _how_ are you attempting to help us? Was it not _you_ who put us in our present state?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about that," Emi sighed heavily as she set them down, "And I'll change you back _if_ you hear me out."

Sighing heavily, the slayer and monk exchanged nervous glances before each nodding once in agreement.

"It seems we don't have much of a choice," Miroku grumbled - his attitude failing to come across thanks to the high pitched and squeaky tone of her voice, "Explain yourself."

A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of her right eye, her mouth formed a rigid grimace. With arms folded tightly across her chest, she tapped his foot furiously - all the while biting her bottom lip as though she was regretting this decision - before the words tumbled out of her mouth, "So about a year ago, my grandmother began collecting jewel shards in order to gain power. She was a demoness capable of recalling souls and entrapping them in clay vessels to serve her. My mother had gifts of her own. Much like me, she was capable of manipulating the form of any being or object. In the past, my mother and grandmother worked in tandem. Together they were able to create those unholy minions. Once Mother met Father and had me, she refused to help grandmother any longer. At first it was fine. Mother agreed to help Grandmother create new minions to replace her in exchange for being left alone and initially she was. Then the jewel shards appeared. When my mother refused to help her collect the shards, Grandmother cursed my mother, father and grandfather to forever remain in a cave. Their form was unnatural - a mass of goo and ooze with a very loose body. Mother immediately went out after her and began to dissolve in the bright sunlight. Father went to help and he too perished. I waited and waited for Grandmother to come for me but...she never did. I have tried and tried to break the curse but the magic is too advanced for me. So I enlisted the help of a priestess who promised to help me in exchange for the hanyou named Inuyasha."

Releasing a shuddering breath, the girl's eyes darted towards them anxiously as she played idly with her hands, " _So_ I manipulated his form. I am able to create clay copies of myself - much like Grandmother's magic - so I laid a trap. The spell I placed on him was meant to drain him of his demonic energy to make him easier to handle but he's broken it. When I saw you flying by, I thought I could use you to barter with him but...but then my brother described your group as one that might be willing to help."

"What was the name of the priestess?" Sango asked suddenly as she exchanged a nervous glance with Miroku, "Why did she say she wanted him?"

"She didn't give me her name or why she wanted him," the girl answered honestly before adding quickly, "But she had these strange scales over her eyes and silver hair."

"Tsubaki," Sango breathed anxiously before adding loud enough for the girl to hear, "She is a dark priestess. One that we believed to have defeated a few moons ago. How long ago did she request you bring him to her?"

"Some days ago," Emi answered as she paled visibly, "You _defeated_ her?"

"Yes, she almost killed our friend with a dark curse and battled us fiercly. She sold her soul to demons in exchange for immortal youth," Miroku answered wearily, "If she is indeed the priestess of which we speak."

"Oh, so I've teamed up with a bitter enemy then, huh? Well that changes things now, doesn't it?" the girl answered dejectedly as she waved her hand lazily causing the three forms to suddenly and painfully grow to their original size, "Sorry for everything. You can go. I don't expect you to help me now that you know. I'll figure out something else."

"Wait," Sango pleaded as she unsteadily got to her feet, "We _will_ help you but you must help us defeat her."

"Are you _serious_?" Emi breathed incredulously, "After everything I've done, you'd still help me?"

"That's what we do," Sango replied kindly before adding in a serious tone, "And that priestess is dangerous."

"Well," the girl replied with a shy smile, "Then we..."

Her words were unnaturally cut off when five crimson blades suddenly cut through the clearing and embedded themselves deeply into the girl's body as the monk and slayer watched on in horror.


	8. Itty Bitty Pretty Eight

**A/N: Sorry, wanted to fix some things and OMG THIS IS WHY YOU STICK WITH ONE STORY AT A TIME DEAR GOD I am so _SORRY_**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Eight**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 _ **"NOOOOOOO!"**_

Despite its bone chilling pitch, the monk's heart wrenching scream came too late. Emi's blood gushed in time with the beating of her heart - coming thick and strong at first, flowing generously through her fingers as they fruitlessly attempted to quell the copious liquid pouring forth from her body.

Rushing forward, the monk pressed his hand against the largest of the gouges as he called for Sango to assist but no matter the pressure he applied, the blood still gushed between his fingers and oozed under his hands. It spread sickeningly over the light green kimono she donned - the bright red quickly darkening, taking on a brownish hue. Miroku pleaded hoarsely for her to look at him, to stay with them, even as he felt the very fluid of her life drain away.

Time itself suddenly became irrelevant; the seconds could have been hours, or hours mere seconds. In that suspended moment he was the eye of her storm - the only thing Emi could force herself to focus on even as her vision blurred and the monk spoke in urgent tones to the two horrified newcomers.

As her eyelids grew heavy, she forced herself to rasp out through mouthfuls of blood, "Cave...hill...day..."

"Shhh..." the slayer cooed as she pressed two fingers against her neck, "You're going to be okay. Don't worry about that right now."

"No...no..." the brown haired girl gasped painfully, "Save...they need..."

The rest of the heroes' protests and words of comfort sounded distorted - as though she was at the bottom of an endless well. As darkness crept into the corner of her mind, the first tear of many trickled down her face as she wished quietly for her mother before knowing no more.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **" _NOOOOOOO_!"**

"Oh _shit_! Did I hit Sango?!" Inuyasha cursed as he quickly landed and effortlessly maneuvered Kagome onto his back before taking off, " _ **Fuck**_!"

The only thing keeping him sane in that moment was that the stench of the copious amount of blood that had been spilled wasn't that of the slayer but of the woman who'd shrunk him. That fact did little to calm his frazzled nerves, however. Miroku's reaction made little to no sense. Why would he be so distraught about the downfall of any enemy?!

"What the hell happened?!" the hanyou spat out as he arrived in the clearing to the bizarre sight of the monk and slayer working feverishly to stop the bleeding on the little hanyou girl, "Why are you trying to help her?!"

"Sango, I need you to apply pressure to some of these wounds!" Miroku cried out as he pressed his hand futilely against the injury to her jugular - ignoring the two newcomers entirely, "Quickly now!"

"What happened!? Who is she?!" Inuyasha repeated a little desperately as his blood went cold in his veins, "I didn't...wasn't she..."

"It's too complicated to explain at the moment," Sango replied breathlessly as Miroku pleaded with the young woman to hang on, "Suffice it to say she's been misled and we had agreed to help her before...before this."

Inuyasha would be the first to admit...to himself...that there are times where his brain fried up. It's no excuse for his impulsivity he knew but he did try to own his behavior. Anymore he tried to help, tried to be good, and then a trigger would be flicked. His friends were in the presence of the demon who'd shrunken him, who most likely was going to hurt them and he reacted on instinct - wind scar was too unpredictable and untamed so his claws would be utilized to minimize casualties. However, now that he apparently miscalculated his mind turned - cold, fearful, anxious...

"Who misled her?" Kagome's quiet voice cut through his thoughts, "What do you mean?"

"Tsubaki apparently is harder to kill than we thought," Miroku replied bitterly, "She convinced this young woman that the only way to save her family was to deliver Inuyasha unto her."

"Wait, we killed her," Kagome replied fearfully before adding - sounding somewhat unsure of herself, "Didn't we kill her?"

"I have no reason to doubt her story," Miroku responded in a tone that left no room for argument, "She had released us moments before she was attacked."

"I was just trying..." Inuyasha protested weakly as he stared at his claws in horror before glancing up at the bloodied remains of the girl before him, "I didn't know."

"No one blames you for your actions," the monk sighed heavily as the blood flow lessened significantly as the girl's eyes fluttered closed - her mouth still mumbling partial statements before a long, gurgling sigh left her lips and her body went limp, "But she's gone now."

"No, no she's not," Inuyasha responded in an authoritative voice, "I can still hear her heartbeat and...and she's a half-demon. It'll take more than this to kill her. You two, take her back to Kaede's. Kagome and I will go find this cave she's murmuring about. I'm sure it'll have her scent on it."

Nodding numbly, Miroku scooped the limp woman into his arms, "We'll join you as soon as she's settled."

"Alright," Inuyasha responded hoarsely - grimacing at the sight of the torn flesh that was still bubbling grotesquely as her heart continued to beat weakly, "Hurry. She might be a half-demon but she needs care immediately."

In a flash, the monk and slayer took off leaving the stunned and traumatized pair behind them. Amber eyes followed the rescue party as they flew out of sight as the pit of his stomach fell clear out. The guilt felt like gasoline in his gut - his insides dying slowly in the toxicity, needing no more than a spark to set it ablaze. It made no sense! _How_ could he have read that situation so entirely wrong!? Everyone in that clearing reeked of anxiety. That was the same girl who had cursed him _and_ his missing friends were there with her. Still, based on their reaction, he'd miscalculated on a massive scale. Inuyasha knew he'd must've done something pretty awful when he had to work so hard to justify it. He was a shoot first, and then when everyone was dead ask a question or two type of guy yet it'd never backfired so soundly on him before now.

He needed to make this right and figure out what the hell was going on.


	9. Itty Bitty Pretty Nine

**Sorry about yesterday. So many technical difficulties including post wrong chapter of a different story! Apologies!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Nine**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Stop beating yourself up," Kagome soothed as she leaned her cheek onto his shoulder, "You were just trying to protect them."

"I _should've_ been listening more closely, reading their scents, anything at all but I _didn't_ ," he responded gruffly as he ran through the trees at a speed that left the scenery no more than blurs of brown and verdant green. It seemed unfair that no matter how much he strived to be the man his conscience wanted him to be, it would keep taunting him with his failures. Each time a regret reemerged he would diligently analyze them again trying to find something that would make his actions more justified, hoping that this time his mind would be satisfied with his self professed remorse, but all that effort ever did was make his actions seem that much worse. Like an unforgiving specter this latest mistake would be back tomorrow to haunt him all over again. What was yet another to pile on top of the every growing mound of terrible things he'd done in his lifetime?

"If Sango and Miroku are with her, I'm sure she'll survive and will be able to tell us her side of the story in a few days," Kagome tried and failed to coo placatingly, "In the meantime, let's find that cave and see what's going on."

Nodding numbly, Inuyasha pressed on and charged towards the mountain peak in the distance.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"So that girl turned on me did she?" the silver haired woman scoffed as she thrust her hand into the small pond replaying the images of what occurred mere moments before, "She had one job. _One_."

Huffing in frustration, Tsubaki ran a shriveled hand through her unseemly locks as she glanced about the filthy cave floor in search of her faithful companion. It was by his existence alone that she survived. So long as the albino serpent remained unharmed, she would be reborn over and over and over for as long as time itself. Still, if she wanted to regain her former glory she needed an immense amount of demonic power beyond that of any regular youkai. No, she needed, _wanted **him**_. If she was able to absorb him, there was no doubt in her mind that she would be able to absorb his ability to wield that magnificent sword of his.

That filthy half-breed had seemed like such an easy acquisition. Especially when another of his kind had been convinced to retrieve him. Little did that insolent brat know she was going to share in his fate. Someone that powerful with her particular skill set would be a wonderful addition to her collection. The only problem she was faced with now was how to convince them to come _willingly_ as forced wasn't seeming to do the trick.

As her gaze fell onto the pure white python curled up in a tight ball, her wicked grin grew.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"...and she claimed that this grandmother could recalls souls and place them in clay vessels. Supposedly she expected her to return once her mother met her end but..." Miroku sighed heavily - his hands trembling as he fought to overcome his shattered nerves- as Kaede worked over the patient who was barely hanging on.

"Ah, that witch never returned as my sister banished her from this earth," Kaede sighed sagely as she began to sew the gaping wounds together in an effort to assist with the healing, "Urasue was a formidable opponent and managed to steal Lady Kagome's soul just long enough to recall my sister from the dead."

"I never knew that piece of the story," Sango sighed sadly as she titled her head to the side as she considered the broken girl, "She must have been _very_ powerful given the strength of this poor child."

"Indeed she was," Kaede acknowledged as she began to stich up yet another wound, "It explains a great deal."

"What do you think of the news that Tsubaki may still be among us?" Miroku asked cautiously as he took another shuddering calming breath, "Would this girl have been lying to us? We saw her demise by the wind scar in a similar fashion to so many others before her."

"Tsubaki was _very_ powerful and _very_ persuasive," Kaede responded with a heavy sigh, "I would not be surprised if she managed to survive."

"Well this complicates thing," Miroku breathed in a dejected tone as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "Even if we were to help the girl, we now must chase after this formidable dark priestess and defeat her soundly."

"I wonder how old she is," Sango whispered sadly, "She looks perhaps ten or twelve but who knows how old she really is."

"Some demons age differently than others," Kaede sighed, "I believe Inuyasha to be around a century and a half in age. Shippo is around forty from what I can best guess. She may be more than a century in age or she may be exactly as old as she looks."

"Incredible," Sango breathed in awe, "I never thought of it that way. We never thought to keep track of the ages of the demon's we slayed."

"I would never have guessed Inuyasha would be so... _old_ ," Miroku snickered humorlessly before adding solemnly, "Nor would I guessed the origin of the reanimated Kikyo. Such tragedy would have destroyed even the strongest of men."

"Inuyasha is not a man," Kaede reminded him with a sad sigh as Sango looked quizzically at them both, "One tragedy I understand but how is his age a tragedy?"

"I would've thought you understood better than anyone," Miroku replied with polite surprise, "You know how badly demons of any kind are treated but at least, as a full demon, he would've at least had one group that would _not_ have hunted him."

Looking chagrined, Sango nodded sadly as she turned her eyes to the small girl, "That explains her distrust and his as well. It's terrible that they have been forced to live with such hatred."

"Indeed," the monk agreed with a heavy sigh, "I can only hope that both of their lives will be improved by our playing a part."


	10. Itty Bitty Pretty Ten

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Ten**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cave was carved into the muddy brown rock of the cliff, the copious vines draping over the entrance arranged in such a way that it would be difficult for the average passerby to spot. Luckily for the pair attempting to find it, they were not the average passerby. As Kagome and Inuyasha approached the ominous cave mouth filled with impenetrable darkness and an almost overwhelming demonic aura, they both desperately wished they had gotten more of an explanation as to exactly was going on.

"So are they inside or….?" Kagome whispered anxiously as she slid off Inuyasha's back, "Before she, uh, passed out, she'd mumbled about a cave, a hill and a day. This is a cave which is on a hill and it is daylight so chances are it's gotta be this one given that demonic aura. I'm afraid to purify it. What if her family isn't human?"

"Well at least _one_ parent's gotta be a demon," Inuyasha huffed as his fingers idly rapped the hilt of Tessaiga, "From scent alone I can smell at least one human in that cave and another….maybe a half demon but I'm not sure."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Kagome sighed as she placed her ten ton backpack onto the ground and began to rifle through it as she mumbled to herself, " _Soap. Clothes. Ramen. First Aid._ Flashlight!"

Holding up the flashlight like it was the lost sword Excalibur Kagome grinned and lowered it once more as she tested it out and got to her feet, "Okay, let's go."

Walking slowly through the musty, damp cave, the beam of her flashlight was all but enveloped and lost in the thick, almost tangible darkness. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet inside these stone walls. Their steps echoed ominously as they ventured further until all of something sparked to life up ahead, lighting up the claustrophobic tunnel and bathing the entire cavern in a flickering orange glow.

"Who goes there?" a weary, elderly sounding voice suddenly called out from seemingly all around them, "We know you have come."

"Well there's the demon parent," Inuyasha muttered as he withdrew his sword – hesitant to attacked first after what he'd done to the demon's offspring mere hours before, "Let's just hope they're friendly."

"My name's Kagome," the miko called out as warmly as she could given the circumstances, "Your, uh, daughter told us about you."

"Did she now?" the elderly sounding man chuckled skeptically, "Are _you_ the savior she seemed so confident about or have you come to pray on an old man?"

"Neither," Kagome answered as she stepped a little closer to Inuyasha and drew her bow, "She's, uh, got injured and, uh, asked us to save you."

Grimacing at the lame finish, Kagome held her breath and Inuyasha's hand flexed on the hilt of his sword as they waited for a response. Finally, the old man sighed heavily - his frustration clear in his voice as he whispered back quietly, "She's not my daughter."

"Shit," Inuyasha muttered under his breath as his hand firmly gripped Tessaiga - ready to draw whenever ready, "Well if she's not your daughter then who is she to ya? She got involved with a dark priestess and we're trying to prevent your whoever the hell she is to you from getting in over her head."

Sighing heavily, the voice murmured something inaudible before a young boy suddenly emerged in the flickering light - a small knife in his hand and his stance obviously ready for a fight. Even through the sludge and grime that stuck to the boy's skin, it wasn't hard to tell that his face and arms had more abrasions than a knocked about stray mutt. They could see his skin stretching over cheekbones like a thin tarp over a rail – as though it'd been quite some time since he'd eaten a good, hearty meal and yet he stood there like his physical state is nothing, like he was ready to take charge with that small knife in his hand.

"Why are you so interested in helping us?" the small ebony haired boy spat out, "My sister is a half-demon. One word from me and she'll come in and turn you all to _dust_."

"I very highly doubt that," Inuyasha spat out exasperatedly, "Put that stupid knife down before you hurt yourself."

"Over my dead body!" the boy responded acidly, "Now answer the question, why do you want to help us?!"

"We're part of a small group that helps people like yourself," Kagome responded kindly - still having her bow at the ready just in case, "I'm a miko, he's a hanyou, and our companions..."

"A monk, demon slayer and fox demon right?" the boy finished breathlessly as he lowered his weapon, "You're that group I've heard about."

"Um, I guess. I didn't realize we were so well known," Kagome responded awkwardly, "So can you tell me what happened here? Why do you guys need our help?"

"Okay, so some forty or so years ago my mom married a human," the boy answered - the words tumbling out of his mouth in a rush ignoring the old man's protests behind him, "Well it was all fine until about a year ago when these jewel shard things suddenly appeared. My mom's mom - I'm adopted - anyway, my mom's mom was this demon witch who would make these clay soldiers and stuff and she wanted my mom to help her again but apparently they weren't close so when she found out my mom had married a human all hell broke loose and she cursed my mom, dad and grandfather so she could steal my sister. I was with my sister at the time and so we weren't affected but my, uh, grandmother I guess never came back to take my sister and so we've been trying to figure out how to save Grandfather ever since."

"What happened to your parents?" Kagome asked softly as she lowered her bow - ignoring Inuyasha's disapproving growl, "Where are they?"

"Well my mother was furious and so she left the cave to go confront her mother but the moment she left the cave she just kinda dissolved and when father went to help her he dissolved as well," the boy answered quietly - his face falling as he bit his quivering lip, "So my sister and I've been trying to...to..."

"So the old man is human?" Inuyasha interrupted suddenly, "It's just a curse."

"Yeah, but Emi - uh, my sister - said she found someone to help us," the young boy sighed heavily before adding awkwardly, "My name's Kenji."

"Nice to meet you Kenji," Kagome cooed as the tension in her muscles relaxed, "This won't take but a second, alright? I'll shoot a purifying arrow and it should break the spell then you and your grandfather can leave."

"It won't hurt him right?" Kenji responded anxiously, "It'll just break the spell?"

"It shouldn't hurt him," Kagome soothed, "Once we're done here we'll take you to your sister."

Inuyasha set his jaw and gave Kagome a side-eyed glare as he took a step back to allow her more room to fire her arrow. Why the hell would she take these people to see their daughter or sister or whatever the hell she was to them when he was the one who tore her to ribbons?! This seemed like an utterly terrible idea but they had come to help so fuck it.

"Alright, on the count of three. _One_." Kagome knocked her bow, " _Two_." she pulled it taught, " _Three_." and she released the arrow in a flash of pink light. Almost immediately, the grit and grime that covered the cave walls dissolved revealing a soft tan granite and much to the miko's disgust an elderly man pulled himself out of a particularly gruesome looking sludge pile with a mighty gasp for air.

"Kenji!" the elderly man gasped as he tried to right himself and turned a weary eye onto the newcomers, "Are you alright, child?"

"Yes Grandfather," Kenji whimpered as he looked upon the human visage of the man he never thought he'd look upon again, "See this has to be the group I was telling Emi about. They _have_ to be them."

"What do you want in return?" the elderly man asked wearily as he pushed the small boy behind him, "If it's money you want, I regret to inform you we have none."

"No, truly we're fine. Your, uh, granddaughter is injured but the others from our group are taking care of her. Do you have some way to travel?"

"By foot," the elderly man answered tersely - concern evident all over his face, "How did you arrive here?"

"I carried her," Inuyasha responded in an affronted tone, "Got a problem with being carried by a half-breed like me?"

"My granddaughter is a half-demon you half-wit," the grandfather clipped angrily as he straightened himself up to his full height and glared at the youngster, "Why on gods green earth would you think I had a problem accepting help from someone of your lineage when my _granddaughter_ is much like you?"

Blinking rapidly, Inuyasha gave the man a once over before shrugging, "Well, uh, let's get out of here then. She's not doing too well last I saw."

It was a strange thing for the poor hanyou to realize that not every family who had a hanyou born into it would love it unconditionally, especially after being cursed by the demon parent's family. Indeed his own family - if you could even call them that - had been intent on wiping him from the face of the earth just for being _born_. All that man's statement served to accomplish was to make him feel more ashamed of his actions and more like a bastard than he had felt mere seconds prior.

Slowly, the four made their way to the cave entrance - blinking sluggishly into the bright afternoon light and each taking a deep breath of the non-musty air. Just as the grandfather took his first gulp of fresh mountain air, he gasped and reached unsteadily for his ankle just as his grandson did the same. Amber eyes widening in alarm, the hanyou rushed to catch them as they swayed dangerously - lowering them safely onto the ground - before turning frightened eyes upon Kagome when that bitch's all too familiar scent finally hit his nose like an almighty slap.

"Kagome! Watch..." Inuyasha cried out as he rushed forward to carry her out of harm's way...just a moment too late as she experienced an all too familiar sense of deja vu before something bit her ankle and the world went dark.


	11. Itty Bitty Pretty Eleven

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Eleven**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, we're going to be late if you don't get a move on," Inuyasha chided gently as he knocked on the bathroom door, "There is such a thing as too much make up you know."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome sighed before plucking out a few loose hairs to gently frame her face before taking a step back to give herself a once over. The design of the dress itself was more than a little scandalous for a high school dance - a halter dress with a low cut back. The material was loose enough to flow gracefully around her legs, yet just tight enough to show off her natural curves. The deep crimson of the material accented by her ebony hair and somewhat sun kissed skin. Oh, it was perfect for her first formal dance.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kagome chuckled good naturedly as she reached for the door knob and turned it gently – loving the almost inaudible gasp that came involuntarily from his mouth – his eyebrows shooting straight up into his short ebony hair, "Well what do you think?"

Blinking rapidly at her for a moment, he finally smirked and offered her his arm, "I think I'm the luckiest guy in the word right now. Shall we?"

Forcing a smile onto her face, Kagome couldn't help the small growing egg of worry incubating in her gut. This didn't seem right. Almost perfect and ideal, yes but something was very wrong. Did she love the boy with her? Yes. Was this the most gorgeous dress she could've ever hoped to find? Yes. What was wrong with this picture that she felt like this?

"Mama said she'd drop us off," Kagome chirped in a falsely happy voice, "This should be fun."

"It better," the boy who seemed so familiar and yet so foreign laughed, "I worked overtime to make sure all my homework would be done so I didn't have anything to worry about tonight."

Kagome laughed once while inwardly groaning. Something felt so very wrong here but…but she wasn't going to let that little spark of anxiety ruin what was bound to be such a perfect night.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The bandits converged on his last standing brother with a sinister confidence. It wasn't that they wanted anything from them – they truly only had the clothes on their back since their parents had been killed by a different band only a few weeks before. This was just for _sport_ – to kill simply for the purpose of killing. They'd already managed to take down his eldest brother as though he were nothing more than a single blade of grass – having almost thrown himself at them in an effort to protect his little brothers.

"We don't have anything," the brother – who was no older than six or seven – snarled with false bravado, "Now go. Leave us be to mourn our dead."

"No," the leader laughed simply, "You're missing the point."

"Which would be?" the small boy snarled as he pushed the small toddler behind him as held his small dull knife at the ready. Several of the bandits exchanged skeptical looks before turning their attention back to the small foolish child.

"We're doing this for _fun_ ," one of the bandits sighed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "What I really want is the small one. I want to feel how tight he is."

The larger boy's eyes widened in horror as the toddler merely cocked his head to the side in confusion. Before either had time to fully process what had just been said, one of the bandits stepped forward and cleaved the elder boy's head clear from his shoulders in one fell swoop – his body crumpling sickeningly as his head rolled to a halt before the bandit's feet.

"There," the predator sighed happily as he wiped the excess blood off on his sleeve and turned a devilish grin towards the remaining toddler, "Now. Where…"

In a sudden poof of blue powder, the bandit vanished from sight – quickly followed by the others disappearing similarly one by one until not one remaining. With a snarl, a young mouse brown haired woman – no more than eleven or twelve - stepped forward with her claws at the ready as she scanned the ground and made several heavy, deliberate steps before her posture relaxed and she turned towards the frightened toddler with her hands up in clear surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered quietly as she gave him a hopeful smile, "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I tried, really I did."

Cowering, the toddler securely placed his thumb in his mouth as he tried to take a few steps backwards.

"Do you have, uh, any other family?" the woman continued tentatively as she knelt down in front of him and awkwardly bit her lip when the boy's eyes widened when they locked onto her fangs, "You know, a mother or father or…or anyone?"

Slowly shaking his head, the toddler cocked his small head to the side before his watery eyes locked onto his brothers and he heartbreakingly reached out towards them – clearly not understanding the permanency of death or what had just occurred. As the girl's eyes followed the baby's gaze, she let out a shuddering sigh as a lump formed in her throat.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she whispered as she held out her arms towards him, "Why don't you come with me and I'll see if my father can place you with your family again, huh?"

Glancing between his brothers and the strange girl, the toddler finally unsteadily made his way into her arms and found himself scooped up and away from the bloody scene behind them. For a moment, the girl inspected him with a small frown on her face. Whatever had happened prior to her arrival was bound to leave a lasting mark. There were small cuts, bruises and abrasions littering his small body.

"No one will ever hurt you again," she whispered quietly as she cuddled him to her chest and turned to run, "If no one is left for you, then your place is with us. I'm sure Mama and Papa won't object. No one will _ever_ hurt you again. Not if I can help it."

 **XXXXXXX**

"It's a boy," the midwife said softly – tears brimming in the corner of her eyes as she held out the small bundle, "But…but your wife she…she didn't make it. I'm so sorry. There was nothing I could do."

It was almost impossible to look at the small being that had stolen his wife much less accept him into his arms. This was supposed to be such a joyous day. One that he shared with her, that they were supposed to look back upon so fondly. Instead, it was now a day marred forever by the fact that she had died bringing their child into this world.

"Nobu?" the midwife asked again gently as she cradled the newborn, "You must be strong for her. You must be. He needs you."

Grimacing, the young man let out a shuddering breath as he extended his arms unsteadily to accept his son who looked so much like her – even in his pudgy, wrinkled state. Those eyes were the same shape, the same color. The little hair he possessed was the same mousy color.

"Thank you," Nobu whispered shakily as he took the infant in his arms, "I'd…I'd like to be alone now if you don't mind."

"I'll see if I can find a wet nurse for you," the woman offered kindly, "I believe there's a mother in a neighboring village who might be willing to help. She is trying to wean her own child at the moment."

"I'd appreciate that," Nobu answered numbly over his shoulder as he turned and walked to sit under a nearby tree, "I'll gladly move to her village. I don't think I can stay here any longer as it is."

The scene seemed to rush forward – the years blurring together until it skidded to a halt on the day of another birth.

"It's a girl father," the man breathed anxiously as he held the small bundle against his chest, "She's, uh, she's a half-demon."

"A half-demon?" Nobu scoffed in an outraged tone, "So _that's_ where you've been?! Being seduced by a _demon_?!"

"Aki is a demon, _yes_ ," the man sighed heavily as he held the newborn protectively against his chest, "But I love her and she loves me. I wasn't seduced like she is some type of _succubus_. You know me better than that."

Biting his lip, the old man shook his head morosely before extending his arms to accept his granddaughter, "Well let me see her then and I'll be the judge of that."

"You promise not to hurt her?" the man whispered anxiously – his chocolate eyes full of fear. Nobu nodded slowly as he gave his son an expectant look. Releasing a shaky breath, the man deposited the newborn gently into her grandfather's arms – his hands hovering slightly as though they were ready to rip her away at the first sign of danger. There was no need for such fear however. The moment he saw his late wife's hair and eyes reflected back to him in that perfect little face Nobu's heart melted – the small signs of her demonic heritage completely forgiven. As the small infant yawned showing off her full set of tiny fangs, Nobu smiled at her then back up to his son.

"She's so beautiful. What's her name?" Nobu murmured affectionately as he rocked the newborn with a soft smile on his face.

"I named her after mother," the still quite young son whispered back in a relieved tone as he moved to look down at his daughter, "We named her Emi."

 **XXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was in a blind panic as he stared helplessly at the three unconscious and clearly suffering victims all around him. One person he could easily have carried back to the village, two with some difficulty but he could've managed but **_three_**?

" _Where are you, you little fucker_?" Inuyasha mumbled breathlessly as he glanced around for the now missing serpent that disappeared without a trace, " _Shit. Shit. Shit_."

Quickly scooping up the fallen one by one, he laid them out side by side as his mind raced. He needed to get them back to the village. He needed so get the poison out. He needed to kill that god damn bitch priestess that dared tried to hurt Kagome again. He needed to do a great many things – none of which he would be able to do with ease. God forbid that whore show up now.

"Okay, okay, so, uh, I could try to layer them maybe?" Inuyasha muttered to himself- his amber eyes dilated, sweat condescending on his brow as his heart hammered angrily in his chest, "Or take them one at a time or…or…."

His panicked murmurings were suddenly lost beneath the thunder that rolled overhead. Hope bloomed in his chest as his eyes darted around the skyline in a desperate search for a possible answer to his seemingly impossible task.

" ** _TOTO_** …" he began – his words clipped by another oppressive boom. No, he was imagining things that weren't there. If anything nature was about to give him yet another obstacle to overcome. With a heavy sigh, he knelt down to pick up Kagome first when the strange old man suddenly swept down from the sky.

"You fool boy," the elderly demon chided as he lowered himself down onto the ground, "You managed to get yourself cursed and now look at this mess. I was just passing through when I sensed your distress. How did you let this happen?"

"Long story, no time. Village. _Now_." Inuyasha clipped back as he began loading the comatose victims onto Totosai's bull – ignoring the old man's protests, "Now _go_! I've got a bitch to kill."


	12. Itty Bitty Pretty Twelve

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Twelve**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

If there was one thing he hated it was knowing a failure on his part had led to others being injured. As he ran through the forest tracking the rapidly fading scent of the serpent, his stomach heaved uneasily. Why wouldn't that bitch just die and stay dead? Most adversaries they faced died and stayed dead so why was she the exception? It was fucking bullshit!

Pushing himself to run a little faster, InuYasha huffed and drastically changed course to follow the damn thing's scent further into the mountains. Another thing he hated was that here was a half-demon - a powerful one at that - who actually had people who cared for her and while she'd made some poor life decisions, ultimately it came from a place of love. She was one of the luckiest hanyou InuYasha has ever encountered - even with some of her family being completely batshit insane and evil.

He understood all too well how a half-demon's family could make life a living hell. When his mother had died, her family hadn't driven him out - that would've been a welcome alternative to what they actually had done. Instead, they'd placed him in iron shackles and thrown him into what equated to a small pantry. They'd taken turns doing all manner of horrible things - beating, branding and eating in front of him. Out of all the things, eating in front of him was definitively up there in terms of the worst form of torture. Feeding the half-breed was seen as wasteful and when he did get fed it was usually half-rotten scraps. Starvation was the closest he'd ever gotten to being truly broken. When Sesshonaru finally arrived, he'd been so outraged at the child's condition that he'd massacred more than a few of the caretakers before taking the boy with humans inflicting a much more... _sophisticated_ brand of torture that almost had him wishing that he'd just starved to death. _Oh_ , how he'd cried and begged for mercy from all of them until one day he stopped crying and never cried again.

Yetanotherthing that was clawing at him was the fact that the same witch who'd brought back Kikyo from the dead was the same bitch who had cursed that poor girl's family. What was it with people making half-demon's lives _miserable_? There was that fire island they'd encountered with all those half-demon children who were being sacrificed and had been trapped on that island for centuries. There was Jeneji who was shunned and abused to such a degree his entire body was covered in scars. And of course, himself. Honestly though, out of the list he'd formulated in his mind he considered himself to have gotten off relatively easy. He had friends and a life now and...and potentially a mate if he ever found the courage to actually tell Kagome how he felt instead of using anger as a defense mechanism. He'd never heard of a half-demon having a mate and children of their own. If he managed to pull it off - to actually convince her to be his and his alone - then he'd be the luckiest hanyou that ever lived.

But none of that would matter unless he'd saved her. The scent was growing stronger as he ran through the trees - over rocks and streams that flew by in a blur of greens, grey and browns. He was close - _so_ close to getting to that bitch.

It was just...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"He did _**what**_?!" Sango gasped angrily as Totosai explained how it was that he brought a comatose Kagome and two others to the village, " _How_ could you have let him go on his own!!?"

"Eh, he seemed like he could handle himself," Totosai answered casually as he dug his finger into his ear and began mining for gold, "Besides how were these three going to get here without me?"

"Do you know which direction he went?" Miroku asked solemnly, "We should join him. Tsubaki is a powerful adversary. He shouldn't face her alone."

"That firecat of yours could track him," Totosai pointed out - sounding a little miffed, "And you're probably right that he'll need help. Strong InuYasha may be but he's an idiot. I don't know how he hasn't gotten himself killed yet. Only a matter of time I say."

" _Thank you for that bout of confidence,_ " Sango muttered sarcastically under her breath as she turned to head into the hut to change, " _Most helpful."_


	13. Itty Bitty Pretty Thirteen

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Thirteen**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Emi blinked sluggishly at the ceiling trying to pieice together how on earth she ended up in this strange place before her nostrils flared and her head whipped to the side. There laying deathly still were her grandfather - miraculously human once more - and her brother. Tears began collecting in her eyes as they traced each wrinkle of her grandfather's face. She never thought she'd be able to see him in his true form again and yet here she was. No matter how badly she'd screwed up, she was infinitely relieved that her mistake hadn't cost them their lives.

"Grandfather?" Emi whispered - her voice hoarse from disuse and injury, "Kenji?"

Neither brother nor grandfather stirred. Shaking her head once, Emi took in a long calming breath before freezing. The potent stench of poison filled the small hut in which they all found themselves. Sitting bolt upright, Emi groaned and clutched her still healing wounds as she began to crawl towards them.

"Grandfather," Emi whispered more urgently, "Kenji. Wake up. You've got to wake up."

"They've been cursed," came a kind, elderly sounding voice from behind her - making Emi nearly jump out of her skin, "But do not fret. InuYasha, the monk and slayer have gone to break it. The miko as you can see was injured as well."

Swallowing thickly, Emi nodded once before forcing herself onto her feet.

"I'm going too," she announced in a tone that left no room for argument as she staggered forward, "This is my fault."

"Child, ye need to rest," Kaede hushed the girl who was swaying dangerously with each step, "InuYasha and the others will defeat Tsubaki shortly. Lay down at once."

The girl whimpered once as she took a single step forward on shaky limbs before visibly deflating and turning to return to her bedroll - tears welling in the corner of her eyes as she lay back down and rolled to face the wall.

"It's my fault," Emi sniffled as she set her jaw to keep it from trembling, "I started all of this. I should've never done what I've done. I need to make it right, not them."

Sensing the girl's need to be comforted Kaede moved forward and knelt down beside her before reaching over to stroke a few stray hairs from her now tear stained face, "Child. Ye were not the first betrayed nor will ye be the last. Soon this will only be a memory. One ye may look back on in the future and _laugh_. Yet ye cannot do that unless ye recover. So rest Child. Rest."

Nodding glumly, Emi closed her eyes and did as she was told.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The pain had an unpleasant warmth to it, almost as though it was eating away at his stomach. There's nausea too, just enough to make him hold onto a nearby rock for support and breath slow. For decades, he'd prized myself on his ability to ignore pain and just rocking on regardless, but that just wasn't possible right now. It was as though it owned him, dominated his every thought, and controlled his every action.

"So nice of you to join me," Tsubaki's cool voice cut through the searing pain, "I was beginning to worry."

"Bitch, what've you done to me?" InuYasha panted as he collapsed onto his knees - every muscle screaming in agony as his vision blurred. Everything seemed to be becoming less pronounced - sights, scents, even sensation. As his head swayed forward on its own accord, a walk of ebony cascaded over his shoulders in response to his question. Blinking sluggishly at the hair that couldn't possibly be his, InuYasha tried to piece together in his jarbled mind exactly what was happening until it hit him.

"You've turned me human," he managed to rasp out in disbelief as he turned angry violet eyes onto the woman before him, "What did you **_do_**?!"

"I purified you of course," Tsubaki chuckled lightly as she approached him, "Your youkai is no more."

Closing his eyes, his chest still heaving erratically InuYasha tried to feel any evidence that she was wrong and instead only found evidence that what she said was true. His ears were decidedly on the side of his head, his fangs absent, the usual demonic energy he took for granted gone.

"Why?" he managed to whisper hoarsely after a moment - immediately regretting the stupid question. He knew why she was fighting them. Hell they'd almost killed her twice before. Bitch just _wouldn't_ _**die**_.

"Well, I had hoped my barrier would kill you straight out but it appears that won't work on half-breeds such as yourself," Tsubaki chuckled after a moment while she knelt down beside him - just out of arm's reach, "Now I'll just have to find another way to do it."

Turning his slightly green face to look at her, InuYasha gave the dark miko a withering look as he struggled to catch his breath. Clucking her tongue, Tsubaki gave him a victorious smile as she continued taunting him, "That spell seems to have drained you _or_ it truly will kill you. Tell me. Do you _fear_ death?"

Swallowing thickly to force back the bile that kept trying to make its way up, InuYasha narrowed his eyes and defiantly maintained eye contact with her in response.

"Still so feisty," Tsubaki chuckled as got to her feet, "It's no matter. Both you and that pathetic miko will be gone soon enough."

Staggering to his feet, InuYasha stumbled forward as he advanced on the miko - planning to kill her with his bare hands but with each step his stomach tightened and ached all the more. He kept swallowing, and his throat kept clenching, but no matter his efforts to keep moving forward, he could not stop the warm feeling rising through his chest, couldn't stop the taste of rising vomit rising in his throat, losing his fight to keep himself upright.

"You honestly still believe you can defeat me," Tsubaki cackled as she approached him - one slender hand outstretched, "You're barely able to stand. How do you expect to defeat _me_?"

Panting heavily, InuYasha watched the miko wearily until her hand was within reach. As he grabbed her wrist with the intention of pulling her close enough to choke the life from her body, a blinding flash of pink burst forth, someone issued a blood curdling scream and the world went dark.


	14. Itty Bitty Pretty Fourteen

**A/N: before you guys comment, yes I know this is way off canon and highly implausible but... _again_... it's ****fan fiction** **I do what I want.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Fourteen**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing that registered in his groggy mind was the half disintegrated arm in his hand that continued to bubble angrily around his fingertips. The second was the gnawing pit in his stomach that spread like wildfire and twisted into a cold, ruthless nausea. The third was Tsubaki laying sprawled out before him clutching the bloodied stump and cursing under her breath.

" _This isn't possible_ ," the dark miko kept repeating angrily under her breath as she glared over at the very much human hanyou equally sprawled out on the ground, " _You were a half-breed. It isn't possible_."

What was or wasn't possible wasn't registering in his mind as he continued to stare dumbly at the grotesque appendage in his hand and waited for the world to stop spinning beneath him. It felt like someone had just stabbed him repeatedly in the gut and his head was throbbing to such a degree that it felt like it had split open. This had been a terrible idea, he thought bemusedly to himself - unable to really process anything going on around him. One of his least thought out charges into battle. Here he was human yet he'd somehow managed to dismember a dark miko who ran on demonic energy in a way that he'd never managed to do even when his youkai was strongest. He had never seen anything like it except for...for...

Eyes widening in understanding then immense confusion and disbelief, Inuyasha's eyes flickered rapidly between the arm - if you could even call it that anymore- and the dark miko. Tsubaki was right. It _wasn't_ possible. Hell, if it were he'd have purified himself a million times by now. There was absolutely no way that he possessed spiritual powers. That was the stupidest thought that had ever crossed his mind and yet...

"Where are you hiding that undead bitch?" Tsubaki hissed angrily - causing the human hanyou's violet eyes to widen in surprise, "It's a trick. Where is she?"

"Hell if I know," Inuyasha answered as he finally dropped the sizzling arm and pushed himself into a sitting position - the world still swirling around him unsteadily, "But you're in for a world of hurt. That much I _can_ tell you."

Nostrils flaring angrily, Tsubaki staggered to her feet - still clutching her mutilated arm even as she got into a defensive pose and bluffed angrily, "I'd like to see you try. You have no weapons or power of any kind. How do you expect to defeat me?"

"You better shut that trap of yours before it gets you into trouble," Inuyasha bluffed back as he too got unsteadily to his feet - cursing the world for suddenly bursting into an array of various colors that he was confident he'd never seen before. They were distracting - horribly so - and they seemed to spin and swirl almost angrily around the woman facing him. Could that be...was that demonic aura? Blinking rapidly, Inuyasha couldn't help but take a chance and glanced behind him. While there were some faint lights in the forest, the rest of the world was clear and a feeling - almost like a pressure- emanated from where the dark miko stood. It wasn't possible. If he'd possessed these powers all along, he'd've been turned human decades ago. This wasn't possible and yet, there was no denying that _something_ was going on here.

" _What would Kagome do_?" Inuyasha muttered weakly to himself as he turned his head once more to look upon the seething woman, "O _r Kikyo. Or Miroku. They'd...they'd cast a barrier, right? How the fuck does that work?"_

If there was ever a time that guilt was unwanted it was now. All he could think of is how he'd been so hard on Kagome who'd fallen into their world and immediately had to learn how to harness her newfound powers. At the time, he hadn't fully appreciated how difficult that must've been on her. No, like the insensitive jerk she so rightfully accused him of being, he'd never really understood how downright terrifying the concept of newly found powers actually was. Grimacing, another part of him didn't like the idea that all this time whenever his friends had looked at him they'd been seeing strange lights bouncing off him. That especially didn't sit right with him considering where he wanted to head with a certain miko from the future. No wonder priests and priestesses thought demons were terrifying. At a _minimum_ , demonic auras were disorienting.

Tsubaki seemed to be having concerns of her own as she watched the overwhelmed looking former hanyou plot his next move. These newfound powers - if that truly was what they were - were troubling to say the least. While she was aware of the potential ramifications of selling your soul to demons, to have spiritual powers have such a devastating effect against what should've been flesh resistant to such attacks dissolve instantaneously...well, it was troubling to say the least. He could not be allowed to touch her again.

"Having some trouble?" Tsubaki taunted as she took a subtle step backwards, "Tell me where that corpse is hiding."

"As far as I know, she ain't here," Inuyasha responded angrily as he tried to focus on making a barrier that - at a minimum - would prevent her from attempting a full frontal attack, "Now why are you out here trying to scam defenseless children, huh?"

"Defenseless?" Tsubaki chuckled darkly, "That defenseless child was able to curse you with little to no effort was she not? She is many things but defenseless is not a word I'd use to describe that filthy half-breed."

"What's your game then?" Inuyasha spat back - desperately trying to stall until he figured out how to do something, anything to walk away alive, "Why bother?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tsubaki chuckled incredulously, "You and your pathetic group of so-called friends have spoiled my plans twice now. I was hoping that filthy half-breed would be able to defeat you or at least cripple you until she brought you to me. I'm in need of replenishment and your youkai would've been just what I needed. Your purification was an unfortunate mistake. Once I'm done with you, I'll just absorb the girl and I'll be right as rain."

"Over my dead body," Inuyasha sneered as sparks of pink began crackling ominously around him. Tsubaki merely chuckled and shook her head, "That can be arranged. You have no control over your powers - if that is _indeed_ what they are. This should be easy."


	15. Itty Bitty Pretty Fifteen

**XXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Fifteen**

 **XXXXXXXX**

' _Sutras. Arrows. Even a bow. What I wouldn't give for something that I can harnass power though right now,_ ' Inuyasha thought desperately as he watched the dark miko circling him wearily, ' _Tessaiga is about as useless as tits on a boar right now. It requires freaking demonic energy to work...doesn't it_?'

Dread crept over him like an icy chill, numbing his brain to the point where he felt like he was repeatedly hitting his head against a stone wall. He had no fucking clue how to proceed from here. Not only was he human with the highly improbable addition of spiritual powers but for the first time during battle, he was terrified that he might not survive. It wasn't his usual train of thought. Usually, he told himself that everyone was gunna die so why fear it. Apparently that line of thought only worked when you felt like you could take on anyone and walk away alive. When you knew you had the skills to live to fight another day. Not when you were basically a sitting duck with no way to protect yourself because you had no fucking clue what the hell you were doing. Inuyasha'd never felt so helpless in his life. No wonder villagers got slaughtered right and left. How the _hell_ were they even supposed to compete with someone with powers?

"I wonder how _she's_ faring. It's rather pathetic how easily I was able to curse her with you _right_ there," Tsubaki taunted as she continued to circle him like a lion honing in on its pray, "Although – if we're being truly honest - you've never been able to protect the people you love, have you? Kikyo and now Kagome. They died because you were weak as a _half-demon_. Now you're merely human. How do you expect to defeat me?"

"That's some pretty big talk from someone who won't get close enough for me to touch her," Inuyasha spat back with false bravado – his efforts to formulate any type of spiritual attack being fruitless as ever, "Why don't you come over here and fight me?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Now why would I want to do _that_? It's obvious you don't have any control over your powers and are merely trying to harness them in the only way you have any confidence," Tsubaki crooned, "Besides, I don't need to _touch_ you to kill you. There are _so_ many ways to do that."

Grimacing, it was then that Inuyasha remembered the albino serpent was still on the loose – neither having been killed or flung back into that bitches eye this go around – and his violet eyes began anxiously scanned the grassy meadow around him for some sign of movement. If there was ever a time he wished he had his demonic powers back…

A rustle in the tall soft green grass had him whirling on the spot and barely time to reflexively grab the serpent as it flew through the air – its fangs dripping menacingly as it snapped at him and writhed angrily in his grasp. Allowing himself a soft sigh of relief, he struggled to keep the threat neutralized while still keeping track of exactly where Tsubaki was in proximity to himself. Without his demonic hearing and vision, he felt completely blind to the world around him.

"Clever boy," Tsubaki crooned – her voice a little too close for his liking, "I must admit I'm impressed. How long can you keep my pet at bay I wonder? A few minutes or will it be hours?"

"Bi..bitch," Inuyasha panted as he closed his eyes and tried to focus his energy into zapping that damn serpent into the next century. Being a human sucked. He could already feel his grip weaken the longer he held that damn thing that refused to hold still – the hanyou turned human's stamina clearly much less than it would normally have been. In all his life, he'd never cramped up but now…oh but now it felt like his entire forearm was spasming from the effort of holding that damn serpent away from him. It was a losing battle and he knew it. It'd only be a matter of time before that bitch slit his throat or that serpent broke free. What he wouldn't give to know how the fuck to project a barrier right now.

Eyes still closed, Inuyasha desperately tried to focus his energy on the hand that held the snake – blocking out everything else bouncing around in his mind and purposefully trying to harness his inner Miroku. Before each attack, he'd close his eyes and pray. Maybe…maybe that's just what he needed to do. He had never been a religious guy – kinda hard to believe in anything when you were constantly told you were the scum of the earth but fuck it, it was worth a shot. So it was that Inuyasha took a long calming breath through his nose and asked for help from ' _whoever the fuck is up there_ ' and miraculously…the moment he finished his little prayer the serpent hissed angrily as a pink light burst forth from his hand frying the little fucker who writhed for a few moments before going limp.

Tossing the sizzling corpse of the snake aside, Inuyasha turned about face and stared down the miko who had been advancing steadily and repeated the move – holding his hand out as he'd seen Kagome do way back in the beginning. A blast of pink light emanated from his hand – blowing Tsubaki back several yards….just in time for Miroku and Sango to come over the horizon with utterly shocked looks on their faces.


	16. Itty Bitty Pretty Sixteen

**XXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Sixteen**

 **XXXXXXXX**

It _wasn't_ possible. More than that, it was _impossible_. Yet there he was sending a powerful blast of _spiritual_ energy undoubtedly his own straight at the dark miko – his long dark hair flying back from the sheer force of it, his hand outstretched and a look of pure determination on his face. While the fact that Inuyasha was now very much human was disturbing in and of itself, to find him in that form wielding spiritual power was almost too much to handle.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku finally called out as he overcame his shock and he slid off the firecat's back as she gracefully landed, "What is happening?"

"Bitch turned me human and now I've got pink shit coming out my hands. What's it look like?" Inuyasha responded acidly over his shoulder – his hand still held out at the ready towards the dazed and singed looking miko on the ground, "Now are you two gunna help me or what?"

"Why yes of course," Miroku responded as he and Sango rushed to stand by their friend's side, "But uh, I must admit this is quite a bit to take in."

"You're telling me," Inuyasha responded with a huff of frustration, "None of this shit makes any fucking sense."

"I've never seen a priest be able to do something like that," Sango observed sagely, "They usually require something to harness their power like sutras or beads. I've only seen _mikos_ do what you just did."

"Oi! I have a _dick_ ," Inuyasha spat back in an affronted tone, "I don't know _what's_ happening but I know I ain't a _miko_."

"Thank you for that explanation," Miroku responded in an amused tone – the corners of his lips twitching upward despite himself, "Why don't we deal with the task at hand and then we'll focus on the fact that you can send a quite lovely _pink_ shimmering light at your enemies."

"I can't control the color asshole," Inuyasha clipped agitatedly – his violet eyes never leaving the miko, "Now are one of you gunna get her or am I gunna have to do all the work here?"

As Sango's eyes glanced at the still smoking serpent laying on the ground near their feet, she set her jaw in determination and held her boomerang at the ready, "I remember her being more formidable last time we ran into her. She managed to conjure all manner of demons yet it seems she's relying on the serpent."

"She told me she's out of demons. She started this whole mess to steal _my_ youkai," Inuyasha spit out bitterly as he added in a low, dark voice, "But she messed up and purified me instead."

"Thus the, uh, pink _light_ coming out of your hands?" Miroku asked – still seemingly finding great enjoyment out of the fact though clearly trying to fight it, "Normally such power runs in the family yet your mother was a princess was she not?"

"You _just_ said we'd talk about this later," Inuyasha clipped in an annoyed tone before adding in a pointed tone, "Ya know, _after_ we kill this bitch and save Kagome and those other guys?"

"Of course," Miroku responded – the wicked smirk still on his lips as he raised his hands towards his beads, "But do _you_ sense any jewel shards on her?"

Setting his jaw and sending his friend a side-eyed glare, Inuyasha huffed as he turned his eyes back towards the seemingly stunned miko on the ground and giving her a once over.

"Don't see one," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he flushed a deep crimson to rival the firerat, "Doesn't mean shit though. Only Kagome can see jewel shards."

"Not true," Miroku responded with a short laugh as he gave his friend a broad mischievous grin, "Sango and I both are capable of sensing them only our skills are not as accurate nor can we purify them. You, my friend, were the only one ever left in the dark. You are correct, however. I sense no jewel shards myself."

"Fuck you Miroku," InuYasha groaned as he rolled his eyes, "Why can't you take this seriously?"

"I get so little joy in life. I take the opportunity to relish in it whenever I can," Miroku retorted giving his friend a wicked grin which earned him not one but two side eyed glares.

"There's _lives_ on the line," InuYasha clipped, "You can make fun of me later when it's _not_ a matter of life and death."

"Fair enough," Miroku sighed as he held his hand out at the ready, his fingers curled around the beads that kept his wind tunnel in check, "As there are no jewel shards and destroying her hasn't worked to stop her yet, shall I?"

"Be my guest," InuYasha snarled as he nodded in approval, "Kill this bitch and let's be done with her."

It was over quickly - Tsubaki cursing and screaming about how could these fools defeat her once more like they were in an episode of Scooby Doo until her voice cut off instantly as she entered the void.

"Why the fuck didn't we do that the _first_ time?" InuYasha groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair before the answer came to him and he let out an exasperated sigh when it occurred to him, "The jewel. She had the jewel. That's why."

Turning towards Miroku, InuYasha arched a single brow at the monk who was grinning like Christmas had come early this year and let out a resigned sigh, "Go ahead. Get it out of your system."

It started as a snort. A tiny little snort that grew into a choked chuckle before the monk burst out into riotous laughter as he clutched his sides.

"I'm...sorry...it's not...funny...but...your...powers... ** _pink_** ," Miroku managed to gasp out in between his loud guffaws, "I mean...we'll...fix it... _obviously_...but...I mean, _**pink**_!"

"Miroku, we don't laugh at our friends," Sango chided angrily as she moved towards the monk and boxed his ear, "This is a serious problem!"

"I know," Miroku sighed as he rubbed his ear with one hand and wiped away the few tears of laughter that had broken free with the other, "We need to head back to speak with Totosai. Maybe he knows what's really going on."


	17. Itty Bitty Pretty Seventeen

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Seventeen**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Eh, he's been turned into a human. What do ya want me to tell ya?" Totosai huffed as he scratched the top of his head, "Maybe it'll come back. Maybe it won't."

"You're supposed to know this shit!" InuYasha snapped angrily, "How do I go back to being normal?!"

"Watch your tone boy," Totosai snapped, "You should be grateful you have any abilities at all."

" _Stupid miko powers_," InuYasha grumbled under his breath as he rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration, "Yeah about that. How is it I suddenly have spiritual powers, huh? Not like Mother had any."

"Ah, that's where you're _wrong_ ," Totosai chuckled as he gave the skeptical looking ebony haired man a once over, "Your mother indeed had the makings of a great miko but her family surpressed her abilities as a miko needs to stay celibate. As the only child, she would need to marry and carry on her familial line. All the good that plan did. She mated the master and next thing ya know there you were."

"She never told me jack shit about that," InuYasha spat back skeptically, "Why would she hide that from me?"

"Her powers were uncontrolled and she was untrained. I doubt very much she ever used them," Totosai reasoned as he dug his finger deeply into his ear and pulled it out to examine his winnings before sighing heavily, "You were also a _child_. A _small_ child at that. You _never_ got the opportunity to _really_ know her."

Paling visibly, InuYasha stared at the elderly demon as though he'd just slapped him full across the face until Kagome piped up - fully healed now that the dark miko had been defeated, "So what do we do now?"

"Keep him hidden until we know whether his youkai comes back," Totosai sighed heavily with a slight shrug, "If it doesn't, then I guess train him. Need be I'll make him something or another to use as a weapon."

"Thank you," Kagome responded awkwardly - cringing at the tension that seemed to be radiating off InuYasha in waves before glancing over at the immensely guilty looking Emi and her small family still awkwardly sitting in the corner of the hut making no noise and seemingly hoping everyone forgot exactly _why_ the hanyou was now human. Emi especially looked like she wanted to curl up and die as she met Kagome's glance and tried to hide behind her grandfather who sighed and pet her head affectionately.

"Well if that's all I best be going," Totosai sighed before groaning as he got to his feet, "I'll come back in a few weeks to see if there's any change."

"You can't fucking _leave_ me like this!" InuYasha snapped angrily as he shot to his feet, "You're supposed to know shit! How can you say you don't fucking know?!"

" ** _Language_**!" Totosai roared in a tone that immediately had InuYasha wisely shutting his mouth as he shot daggers at the old kook, "Now listen here boy. I am ten times your age! You need to learn _to respect_ your elders instead of acting like a spoiled brat. If I wanted to - even in your hanyou form - I could cook you straight through with one blast. Now I'm leaving and I'll be back. I hope you learn a thing or two between now and then."

Literally vibrating with rage, InuYasha held him up to his full height as Totosai left before turning on the scared looking girl in the corner, "This is all _your_ **_fault_**! If you hadn't been stupid enough to trust that bitch, I'd be fine. Do you even _know_ what you've done?! **_You_**..."

"InuYasha! **_Sit_**!" Kagome hissed angrily - on instinct mostly and InuYasha flinched in anticipation of being flung to the ground...but didn't. Apparently the beads required youkai to operate but the threat had been enough to stop his building rage.

" _Leave_ ," he ordered coldly as he pointed to the exit, " ** _Now_**!"

Quickly, the grandfather grabbed his two grandchildren and ushered both terrified children out the door before turning to face the angry hanyou with a angry glare of his own.

"I know your life must've been hard growing up on your own," he began - his voice low and hoarse but furious all the same, "Your mother died young. Father probably out of the picture. But don't you _dare_ stand there and tell me you wouldn't do _everything_ in your power to save her or bring her back. That you wouldn't do the same for your friends. Yes, she trusted someone she shouldn't have and attacked you but she did it to try to save her family. She'd lost her mother and father to the _same_ thing that kept _me_ trapped. She made a mistake because she's young, scared and desperate. But as a half-demon I'm sure _you_ know that fear of being alone in a world that hates you. That fear that the people you love or care for might suffer because of who or what you are. That you could lose them quicker than a blink of an eye. That they'll die decades or _centuries_ before you do. You would do _whatever_ it took to save them. To keep them with you. So, _yes_ , unfortunately _you've_ paid the price for her mistake but if you _ever_ speak to her that way again, I will spend the _rest_ of my life trying to _end_ you. Do you understand me, boy?"

Deflating slightly but still managing a cold, superior look, InuYasha refused to respond - his jaw set so hard muscles were jumping as he turned away and folded his arms across his chest. Huffing, the grandfather turned to leave without another word.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered softly as she reached out to touch his shoulder before retracting it like it burned as he whipped his head around and gave her a look of pure unadulterated anger that had her grimacing, "Do you...do you want to come to my era? Just...just until you get your powers back?"

"We'll probably won't even work for me anymore," InuYasha hissed - his tone much softer than it had been a few minutes ago, "But I'm no use here anymore so why not."

"Okay then," Kagome responded awkwardly - glancing over at the slayer and the monk who were both looking at InuYasha with a mixture of pity and disapproval, "Let me pack up and then we'll try it out."


	18. Itty Bitty Pretty Eighteen

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Eighteen**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The short journey to the modern era was filled with tense silence. It was silent on the way to the well. It was silent as they traveled through it. It was silent as they walked up to Kagome's bedroom. InuYasha wasn't sure what was making him feel worse. The prospect of being human for the rest of his life, the fact that he never really knew all that much about his mother, or the fact that he'd yelled at the girl. What was _wrong_ with him? It was a wonder any of them stayed with him. It never would be said that he was a _nice_ man. Hell, he was borderline abusive to Kagome now that he thought about it...always talking shit about her, comparing her to Kikyo even though he knew she hated it, calling her names...

"Are you alright?" Kagome's voice suddenly cut through the thick silence, "You know you really shouldn't been so mean to that girl. It wasn't really her fault. She was tricked."

With a heavy sigh, InuYasha plopped down on the edge was of the bed and nodded glumly, "I _know_ , alright? I'm just a fucking idiot sometimes. I'm human. I apparently know even less about my mother than I thought I did. I have no idea what I'm doing with these new powers. And...and I yelled at a child. It's not been a great day for me."

Eyebrows shooting up into her bangs in surprise, Kagome wasn't sure what was more odd - InuYasha agreeing with her or him actually talking to her about what he was going through. Usually he just clammed up in these situations but...he had always been more honest in his human form. A faint sniffle increased her surprise now bordering on shock to new heights.

"Are you...are you crying?" Kagome asked softly as she moved to sit next to him and raised her hand to rub soft circles on his back. Purposefully avoiding looking at her, InuYasha folded his arms across his chest as he mumbled in a hoarse voice, "No ones _died_. Why would I cry?"

"It's okay to cry," Kagome cooed as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Sometimes it evens makes you feel better."

"I'm not crying _**okay**_ ," InuYasha spat back even as he sniffled once more, "Stupid human nose is just stuffy is all. I don't _cry_."

"Okay," Kagome soothed as she began lazily running her fingers through his ebony locks. After a few moments of continued faint sniffling and shuddering breaths, Kagome felt her heart pang. No wonder he always got so undone whenever she cried.

"Your mother loved you," Kagome whispered quietly, "You were just too small. I'm sure she didn't purposefully keep it from you."

At her words, he released another shaky breath but rested his cheek stop her head - his body shaking slightly as he closed his watery eyes and set his jaw to keep it from trembling. It _really_ had been a no good, very bad day filled with emotionally devastating lows.

"I barely remember her," InuYasha confessed hoarsely as he rubbed his cheek against her hair, "But it's just...just... hard to admit it. She was the only person to love me just as I am, ya know?"

To her credit, Kagome managed to surpress the snort that so desperately wanted to break free. How was it that after everything he _still_ didn't know?

"She's not the only one," Kagome voiced quietly - which was enough to pull away from her and stare at her with hopeful watery eyes as he waited with baited breath. Giving him a gentle smile, her hand came up to rest on his face and run her thumb against his cheek softly - relishing when he leaned into her touch and gazed her way affectionately.

"How?" InuYasha finally asked quietly followed by another faint sniffle as he suddenly averted his eyes and pulled back with a heavy sigh, "I'm awful to you."

"No you're not," Kagome cooed as she gave him an understanding smile, "I've lost count of all the times you put yourself in harms way to protect me. And when you say things like that I know it's because I scared you or you're worried."

Releasing another shaky sigh, InuYasha swallowed thickly as he sagged visibly and shook his head, "You deserve better than me."

"Says who?" Kagome asked quietly as she cocked her head to the side - somewhat surprised that they were having this conversation at all. At least there was a good thing coming out of him being human.

"I don't have anything. I can't even _protect_ you now," InuYasha began as he played idly with his hands - too emotionally drained to lie or pretend he hadn't thought about it at all, "And ...and you're so... _you_. And...and I'm _me._ "

"And I love you," Kagome finally said aloud - figuring there was no reason to deny it and every reason not to, "Just as you are."

"Now or _before_ ," Inuyasha chuckled shakily - a soft smirk playing on his lips as he glanced at her, unmistakable love in his eyes. Rolling her eyes, Kagome gave him a look that clearly said ' _what do you think_ ' before sighing herself and reaching his to gently cup his chin and force him to look at her, "In any and all forms. You could turn purple with green spots and I'd still love you."

"Purple with green spots you say," Inuyasha responded as he gave her a bemused soft smile before it faltered and her averted his eyes again and reached up to remove her hand, "I _want_ to...I do...but...if I say it, it makes it... _real_. The well could close at any time and...and you'd be taken away from me. And I can't ask you to leave your family. That's not right. It's just...I dunno. Complicated, I guess."

It felt like an out of body experience to have him saying these things. Like a surreal dream that she might wake up from at any moment. He'd never been so talkative before. Like ever. Either he was beat down or being human made him open or _something_ because this wasn't like him at all. Still...he wouldn't be saying these things unless they were true and in a very roundabout way, he'd just admitted he loved her. _Her_.

Kicking herself mentally, the word left her mouth before she could stop them, "What about Kikyo?"

Tensing immediately, InuYasha released another shaky breath and he pulled away from her once more and stood to stare out the window, "Kikyo...is Kikyo."

"Kikyo is Kikyo" Kagome repeated sadly as her shoulders sagged in defeat, "Of course. I...I knew that. I'm sorry."

"Dammit woman let me finish," InuYasha huffed in exasperation as he aggravatedly ran his fingers through his hair, "She...she was the first person to even ask my _name_ in over a _century_. She treated me like I had _feelings_ and wasn't just some beast. Before...before that stupid witch brought her back, she was kind and gentle. It's not right what happened to her."

"And you love her," Kagome finished for him in a soft voice causing InuYasha to huff in frustration and turn towards her, "I _care_ about her. You all act like what happened was _so_ long ago and so easy to get over but it was fucking traumatizing for both of us and for us, it's been a couple _months_. We were both good as dead for fifty years. It's hard. You all want me to hate her but it _wasn't_ her fault what happened. Yeah, she's...not herself now but...but...ugh...shit how can I put this..."

For a moment he huffed and ran his hand through his hair while Kagome waited with baited breath for his answer.

"It's more...I go to her because...because of who she _used_ to be. For what we had in the past, ya know? If there's _one_ regret I have it's saying her name when she was first resurrected. It's _my_ fault she's stuck here. That she was brought back at all."

Giving him a sympathetic smile, Kagome nodded once in understanding before it faltered, "You said in the beginning..."

"I _know_ what I said but think about it. What was it, _one_ day for me? Maybe two or three. Once I realized that she thought I attacked her I thought I could fix it. How long had I known _you_? A few days at most? So yeah, I _still_ loved her and thought maybe if she understood...but then...then she...she couldn't get past it. All we had was broken. And so...so I...I don't fucking know. Want to make sure she's okay? But then she does such _stupid_ shit. She's tried to kill you. Probably more than once but you'll never admit it to me for god knows what reason. She teams up with Naraku. She...she just does _stupid_ crap. And...and I worry for her. It's not right that she's this way. It's not _her_ fault. It's _mine_."

Kagome silently disagreed but unsure what to say, she merely stood up, moved towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" InuYasha asked softly - confusion permeating his tone as he tentatively wrapped his arms around her, "You haven't done anything..."

He paused for a moment before snorting slightly and wrapping his arms tightly around her as he added in a playful tone, "Unless you're apologizing for all the times you sat me to oblivion for no good reason."

Laughing softly, Kagome squeezed him once as she mumbled, "You deserve it _sometimes_. And yes, _sort of._ I'm sorry I get so upset when you go see her."

"I'll always come back to you," InuYasha whispered as he rested his chin atop her head, "I have always come back to you. Haven't you realized that by now?"

Sighing happily, Kagome rubbed her cheek against his chest before she gave a short laugh, "You've never been so talkative before."

"It's some stupid human shit," InuYasha chuckled.

"So what, I was supposed to try put the moves on you when you had your human nights?" Kagome teased only to have her gasp in surprise when he answered a casual, "Yeah, probably."

As they stood there embracing each other- their feelings finally out in the open - the thought crossed their minds that maybe...just maybe...this wasn't the worst thing ever.


	19. Itty Bitty Pretty 19

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty Nineteen**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

That boy had _no_ right to talk to her like that. Of everyone present he - of _all_ of them - should have understood her motivations and yet... and yet he understood the boy's anger too. A boy who had managed to survive so long most likely prided himself on his strength and all those things he relied on for so long had been stolen from him. Emi - although appearing and for the most part acting like a young teenager - was almost thirty so he couldn't even begin to imagine how old that boy really was. Decades? Maybe even centuries. His own son had been getting on in age by the time he died while his wife had stayed young. Yet that never mattered to him. He loved her... _unconditionally_. Of course - at first - the Grandfather hadn't been so open minded. His son married a _demon_ after all. He'd objected. Chastised him. Threatened him. And yet... _nothing_ would change his mind. He loved her and that's all there was to it.

His wife - bless her soul - had been the understanding one at the time. Always including her son's new wife, visiting them, trying to forge a relationship with the demon - no the _woman_ -he married. To her, all that matter was that her son was happy. It wasn't until the minute, nay the very second, that Emi was born all his objections fled _his_ mind. There she was so small and perfect. Nothing so innocent and pure as her could be evil. It was then that it struck him. Emi was the product of true love. A strong devotion that nothing in the world could ever break - whether it be a bloodthirsty mob or the passive disapproval of society. They could live in a muddy ditch and as long as they'd be together, they'd be happy. The grandfather couldn't help but imagine it was that same type of love that created that boy. His parents probably loved him _just_ as deeply as her parents had loved Emi. And _then_ that elderly demon had the audacity to say such a callous thing when the poor boy was already reeling. Stil - in a way- it didn't matter that the boy was reeling in a way...no one talked to his granddaughter like that. _No one_.

Sighing heavily, he looked at his granddaughter who was sitting miserably on the edge of a small pond not too far from that village - holding out her hand lazily watching the flowers shrink and grow and shrink and grow, bending to her will.

It was the expression on her face that was the most frightening and alarming to him. Stony. Unfeeling. Blank. As though the light that normally shone in her had been stamped out. Like she'd been broken. Kenji was sitting beside her... watching her with a sad expression on his face. He too had noticed the change in his sister and he shared a pleading look with his grandfather in that moment almost begging him to do something, anything to fix what was broken inside. But what could he truly say?

Sighing heavily, the grandfather made his way over to his granddaughter - his movements slightly slow as a result of his old joints. Looking at him, his own age was on the older side of the completely indeterminate. If you picked a number at random, he was probably a little older than that, but- well, it was impossible to tell. Certainly his face was heavily lined, perhaps from the misery he felt upon looking at her or perhaps just from years of hardship. Either way, the withered old man sat next to his granddaughter and said the only thing he could think of and yet it was the one true thing he knew in the world.

"I love you Emi," he murmured to her as he reached over and rub his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion, "More than words could ever really tell. We're together now. We can go anywhere you want. Just lead the way."

For a moment, there was no reaction. Her hand remained outstretched - the flowers continuing to morph at a steady pace - until finally she spoke.

"I need to fix him," she whispered quietly - her voice even, calm, "I need to find someone to fix him."

Grimacing, her grandfather couldn't help but feel that was a _terrible_ goal considering the _last_ person she'd found to fix a problem for which there was seemingly no answer. Continuing to rub small circles in her back in a soothing motion, the grandfather shook his head and sighed, "Let his friends worry about that. You are under _no_ obligation to fix him. It might not even be possible."

"It's my fault," Emi managed to say through a shuddering breath - her grandfather breathing a quiet sigh of relief that she was showing some form of emotion, "He could've _died._ He...he saved...without him..."

"Emi, that's what these people do for a living," Kenji interrupted as he leaned his small head on his sisters shoulder, "They go around saving people. That's their _job_."

"But...he wouldn't have gone unless...unless..." Emi managed to croak as tears welled in the corners of her eyes, "it's my fault. It's all my fault."

"Child, no it most certainly is not," the grandfather interjected, "You were tricked. You are not the first person that's happened to nor will you be the last. You..."

"They're coming this way," Emi interrupted in a frightened voice, raising her head to look over her grandfather's shoulder, "We should leave."

"Who's coming this way?" the grandfather asked as he too looked over his shoulder and saw the slayer and monk approaching from a fair distance away, "Oh I see. If you want to leave then we will."

As they rose and made to leave, the slayers voice called out for them to wait - making them all cringe and with a heavy sigh, the grandfather ordered them both to stay put...that he'd speak with them and for them to stay _silent_.

"Oh good," the slayer sighed in relief as they drew closer, "We were afraid you had managed to get much farther."

"What business do you have here?" the grandfather asked as he pulled himself up to his full height and narrowed his eyes, "If you came looking for..."

"No, no," Miroku soothed as he gave them a winning smile, "We just, uh...given the circumstances, there are some individuals we believe it would be prudent to warn you about. That might try to manipulate you all into doing something that will only harm you."

"Given the circumstances..." the grandfather repeated with a sigh - glancing over his shoulder at his granddaughter who'd paled as her mouse brown haired floated in the breeze, "Who or what must we avoid?"

"The first would undoubtedly be a demon named Naraku," Miroku began as he unconsciously fiddled with his hand, "He is a master at manipulation and disguises himself very well. He has many incarnations as well. Kagura, a wind sorceress and Kanna, a pale child who wields a mirror."

Sango nodded in agreement before adding quietly, "The second is an undead miko named Kikyo. She has soul collectors that bend to her will."

" _ **Undead**_?" the grandfather hissed incredulously, "Surely that's not possible."

"I assure you that it is," Miroku replied solemnly, "It is a long story indeed but she too holds a grudge against some of our companions."

"How many enemies do you _have_?" the grandfather asked a little more heatedly than he intended, "I understand that you were brought into this unwillingly but are we in danger now?"

"Hopefully not," Miroku assured the grandfather as Sango gave him a reassuring smile, "Hopefully you and your family will be able to live long fulfilling lives free from any further turmoil."

"One more thing," Sango added quickly, "Do not tell _anyone_ the fate of Inuyasha. _No one_ is to know."

"That much I can promise you," the grandfather huffed as he cast a quick glance over his shoulder at his granddaughter, "Is that not so, Emi?"

Nodding numbly, Emi averted her eyes in favor of staring idly at her hands - the guilt still plaguing her tremendously, swirling in her gut unchecked and making it hard for her to not vomit on the spot. This was all her fault. If she hadn't trust that...that witch then none of this would've happened.

"We do not wish you any harm," Sango soothed as she watched the young woman withdraw into herself, "but please, leave finding the solution to us. You are under no obligation to help. None of it is truly your fault. You were the not the first to be tricked by the dark miko but luckily, you are the last. All we ask is that you be careful."

"Thank you," the grandfather murmured quietly, "If we are done here, then we shall be on our way."

None of those present noticed a certain flying insect hovering silently in the treeline - ready to report back all this information to his master.


	20. Itty Bitty Pretty 20

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty One**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"So Inuyasha has been turned into a human," Naraku mused as a menacing smirk presented itself on his face, "How interesting."

In the corner, Kagura fanned herself lazily as she watched the events unfold in Kanna's mirror with an air of indifference and disappointment. Of course that wretched band of misfits would manage to get themselves into this type of mess and to allow him out in the open at all seemed to be a grave oversight. It never ceased to amaze her that they weren't more careful. They openly talked of their plans as though the thought never occurred to them that Naraku may be watching. He was _always_ watching. Although, to be fair, she often tried to rebel against him whether he was watching or not so perhaps they had adopted a similar habit. If someone was always watching, there was no point attempting to keep secrets.

"It seems that young half-breed is easily manipulated," Naraku continued – obviously talking to himself as neither incarnation reacted, "Perhaps it is time for my latest incarnation to make an appearance. She has been warned of you both – Kagura and Kanna – but she is a fool child. This should be quite easy."

Rolling her crimson eyes, Kagura merely continued fanning herself while Kanna stared blankly ahead. At least she wasn't being sent on a fool's errand once again. She had no interest in being shrunken down to size.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sleeping seemed like a terrible awkward affair. He never slept while he was human but the prospect that he'd never sleep again seemed quite literally impossible and in truth, he was more exhausted than he'd ever like to admit.

"You have to sleep," Kagome chided gently from her place on the bed – watching him as he obviously fought to keep his eyes open from his place underneath the window, "I can tell you're exhausted."

"I'm not sleeping," Inuyasha growled back – the hoarseness of his voice from the effort to hold back tears for so long making him sound markedly more tired than even he felt, "I never sleep when I'm human."

"Well seeing as you might be human for awhile…" Kagome laughed softly, leaving the obvious unspoken as Inuyasha yawned and tried to get more comfortable against the wall. It was undoubtedly much more difficult to find a comfortable position in this form – already his ass was going numb and it was all he could do not to sprawl out on the increasingly inviting looking floor.

"Just go to sleep," he snapped – exhaustion permeating his tone as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, "Don't worry about me. I'm still much stronger than the _average_ human."

"I don't doubt that," Kagome cooed as she watched him struggle to stay upright, "At least you aren't tiny still. I'd hoped that maybe the spell would wear off when we came back here like it did for that one but apparently, she really got you good."

Grimacing as soon as the words came out of her mouth, Kagome sighed and turned to face the wall. Honestly, she wanted to invite him to sleep in her bed with him but just the thought made her blush redder than the fire rat and he'd never agree to it anyway. Despite them admitting their feelings for once another, they were both still incredibly private people and the thought of physical intimacy was daunting to say the least. Hell, if they did ever get married she'd probably end up having to coax him out of a tree. That wasn't to say she hadn't thought of what it would be like to be with him in that way but it was something almost forbidden, her own dirty little secret.

"Kagome," Inuyasha suddenly whispered then pulling her out of her less than appropriate thoughts, "Does it…does it really not bother you that I'm human now?"

Turning back to face him – a faint blush still on her cheeks – Kagome furrowed her brow and confusion for a moment before shaking her head, "No. Well, I mean, I hope we can get you back to the way you normally are but no, it doesn't bother me that you're human at the moment."

"At the moment," he repeated quietly as he lifted his hand to regard it before adding quietly, "But you'd prefer me as a half-demon, right?"

"I love you in any form you take," Kagome offered honestly, "Human. Half-demon. Full demon. Like I said, you could turn purple with green spots and I'd still take you."

Scoffing, Inuyasha rolled her eyes at the analogy before glancing over at her affectionately, "You're the only person who'd _ever_ say that, you know that right?"

"Then they're blind," Kagome teased, "Any woman is nuts if she can look at you and not think you're good looking."

"Again, you're the only one," Inuyasha laughed good-naturedly before lolling his head to look at her full on, "I mean, you could have anyone. Humans. Demons. You've got guys falling head over heels for you and you still pick me. The asshole who insults you night and day."

"Well…you could work on that," Kagome chided gently as she gave him an affectionate grin, "It wouldn't hurt you to say I'm pretty every once in a while."

"I wouldn't say you're _pretty_ ," Inuyasha snorted once as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes…until they flew open wide and he gaped at the wounded looking girl who looked crushed, "I mean….well, _shit_. I'm not good at words, dammit. You're _beautiful_. You're not _just_ pretty, alright? That's all I meant."

"You think I'm _beautiful_ ," Kagome teased slightly – her wounded ego rebuilt instantly, "What else do you think of me?"

"Well, we never see eye to eye," Inuyasha began slowly – as though mulling over the idea - grimacing at the way he phrased that, "I mean, you aren't afraid to tell me when I'm being an ass. Most people are scared to piss me off. You smile and notice the dumbest things ever but because you do, I can appreciate things. I like that you're feisty as hell. And…and I love you."

The last part came out mumbled and barely audible - a crimson blush blossoming in his cheeks as he squirmed uncomfortably. Those three little words had kinda just slipped out and despite her knowing, he had been right. Everything seemed ten times more stressful now that he'd said it aloud. This was real and it could all be taken from him in the blink of an eye.

"I love you too," Kagome cooed as she watched him struggling with himself and avert his eyes. Plucking up her courage, Kagome lifted the blanket slightly and beckoned him closer, "The bed is more comfortable than the floor. Why don't you come up here?"

Staring at her like she'd grown a second head, InuYasha but his lip for a moment - seriously considering taking her up on her offer before he sighed and shook his head, "I don't sleep when I'm human. I'll probably be fine in the morning."

"There's no demons here," Kagome pointed out softly, "No one is going to hurt you here. It wouldn't hurt to sleep."

" _It might_ ," Inuyasha muttered under his breath as the image of Kagome pressed intimately against his body wormed it's way into his mind causing him to release a shaky breath. Stupid human body. Getting worked up over every damn thing. Waking up to Kagome's screams when his body rebelled against him and had a mind of its own as it pressed against her was enough of a deterrent that it was all he could do to shake his head.

"If I have to I'll just sleep on the floor," he sighed as he adjusted himself against the wall once more, "Just go to sleep."

Unable to hide her disappointment, Kagome lowered the blanket and turned to face the wall once more as tears threatened to fall and for once, Inuyasha was blissfully ignorant of the fact that he'd managed to make her cry - something that was never his intent. For her part, Kagome was miserable. Now he probably thought she was some shameless vixen or something trying to share her bed with him, however innocently.

Miscommunication seemed to play a role in their relationship. Always had. Probably always would. As they each wallowed in their respective disappointment - Inuyasha glancing over at her occassionally biting his lip as he tried to fight the desire to just climb in next to her and Kagome miserable because she thought she'd taken it too far - each of them couldn't help but wish they'd handled it differently.


	21. Itty Bitty Pretty 21

**A/N: Completely pointless lime coming up. Skip down to second half if you want to rush past it screaming with your eyes closed and your hands over your ears.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty One**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome stretched slightly as the sun came filtering through her curtains only to gasp when she felt something firm, solid and definitively male cradling her body. Closing her eyes, she tried to steady her breathing as she reasoned that it had to be Inuyasha. He would die before letting anyone else touch her so intimately….which caused her to come to the realization once again that it was him pressed firmly against her backside – now mumbling slightly as she squirmed and the arm wrapped around her waist tightening incrementally in a subconscious effort to still her movements.

"Inuyasha," the miko hissed slightly as she tried to maneuver herself to face him – which she did with an actual effort that had him blinking sluggishly at her once she managed to look into his face, "What…"

Immediately his violet eyes widened in alarm. He had meant to wake up before she did and take his place back on the floor. At a certain point last night, he'd made the decision to join her in bed. He most definitely _hadn't_ been touching her. In fact, he'd _made_ sure he was a suitable distance away and yet apparently sometime in the night he'd ended up pressed against her with his arm around her waist.

"Sorry!" he gasped as he desperately tried to remove himself from underneath the covers, "I'm sorry. Sorry, I just…I didn't….sorry."

Seeing his panic, Kagome quickly moved her arm to keep him in place and snuggled against his erratically heaving chest until he stilled under her touch and breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"You…you aren't mad?' he whispered weakly as he once more wrapped his arm around her and settled back down, "I shouldn't've…"

"It's fine," Kagome soothed as she inhaled his very masculine scent, "It's kinda nice."

Relaxing further, Inuyasha didn't bother trying to stifle the smirk that grew on his lips as he rested his chin atop her head and pulled her even closer. This was very. Very nice. Panic suddenly grew in his gut as he felt his body stirring at the close proximity. TOO NICE! **_SHIT_**!

"We, uh, we should get up," he whispered hastily as he all but pushed her away and shot to his feet – taking most of the blanket with him in his rush, "Don't, uh, you can't be late for school. And uh, I…"

"It's Saturday, I don't have school," Kagome giggled as she tried to figure out the cause of his sudden panic, "Come back. I want to cuddle."

"Uh, uh, no, I'll um, aren't you hungry?" Inuyasha muttered anxiously as he tried to control the hormones which were now racing unchecked through his body – traitorous piece of shit body. His eyes traveled over the curves of her body, the slight way her breasts were pushed into a very tantalizing feast for the sight and he barely stifled a groan at the thought that they had been pressed against him only moments before.

"Just come back here," Kagome groaned – now a little miffed as she sat up, "What's the problem?"

' _The one that's growing_ ,' Inuyasha thought humorlessly. Stupid god damn human body. It was never this bad normally. Ever, ' _Okay, okay, uh, Naraku and Sesshomaru. Kissing and... Oh god no. Uh, Koga and Naraku kissing…_ '

Kagome watched him as he clenched his eyes shut before turning away from her. What the hell was wrong with him?

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome finally managed to vocalize her thoughts, trying to hide the hurt in her tone and failing miserably, "Is…is it me?"

"Yes," Inuyasha groaned before his eyes flew wide open and he gaped at her hurt face, "No. Shit. I just…I, uh, need to use the bathroom."

"Oh," Kagome responded curiously as she stretched – unwittingly exposing her middrift for a moment that had him biting back a moan, "Well you know where it is right? Do you need help?"

' _Gods yes,_ ' Inuyasha thought miserably – he needed to take care of this problem before he let himself get any closer to her. The thought of running his tongue over ever square inch of her racing through his mind. If she kept up her little show, he'd go mad. Rushing out of her room, he barely had time to lock the door when he leaned up against the wall and reached down to readjust himself. Technically his readjustment took a little longer than necessary but now that he was alone, it didn't matter to him. Biting his lip, he took a shuddering breath as he tugged on the strings of his hakama until it was free and the images he had been suppressing blossomed in his mind. Kagome's nimble fingers working him, pulling him at just the right tempo that would take him straight to Nirvana.

 ** _\- Knock Knock Knock –_**

' _God damn shit_ ,' Inuyasha thought as he groaned and held his breath as the knob turned slightly, 'And I was so close too.'

"You've been in there a while," Kagome's voice carried through the door, "Everything alright?"

"Yes," Inuyasha responded shakily as he continued to palm himself – forever grateful that he'd had the foresight to lock the damn door, "Just a few more minutes."

"Okay then," Kagome sighed against the door, "I'm going to go make some breakfast. Are eggs okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Leave me alone," he barked back harshly – frustrated beyond measure, "I just…I just have some things to take care of."

Breathing a sigh of relief when he heard her footsteps on the stairs, he continued his daydream until he built himself up to his previous state and let go with an audible moan. Stupid human body. This would never have been a problem before.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emi sighed heavily as she walked behind her grandfather and brother. Sure, they'd said to leave it to them but…but it wouldn't hurt to try to stealthily get some answers herself, right? And exactly what had they done to piss off so many people? An undead miko? There's no way that was real. People didn't just come back from the dead. Maybe they weren't as honest as they purported themselves to be.

"Emi, why don't you run ahead and see whether there's a village nearby?" her grandfather called back softly – knowing she'd hear it, "It would be nice to see whether we could find something to eat. Your brother has some things we could trade for a good square meal."

"Whatever," came her weary response – even as she shot forward. The thought that perhaps she could find an answer still running through her mind. She'd run about a mile or so when a shift in the wind brought a strange scent into her nose. It was sickly sweet, almost nauseatingly so, but a sure sign of life nonetheless. Could it be a village? Changing course, she charged through the forest until she came upon a small hut with a small elderly looking woman outside.

"Whomever you are," came her feeble voice, "I feel your presence. It's no good hiding from me."

"Are you a miko?" Emi yelled back – still a fair distance away in case she needed to make a run for it.

"Nay child," the woman called back weakly – her voice hoarse and gruff, "Merely a widower who has made her living selling my wares. Why? Are you a demon?"

"So what if I am?" Emi hissed back as she tensed and prepared to flee, "What's it to you old woman?"

"Well if you've come to kill me, I'd have to say it was about time," the old woman chuckled as her eyes scanned the forest, "So come on out then. Show yourself."

' _About time_?' Emi thought incredulously, ' _What the hell does that mean? She can't be serious_.'

"What if I don't trust you?" Emi shouted back as she took a deep breath and moved closer, "You could just be lying to me."

"And you could be lying to me, child," the old woman chortled as Emi approached her wearily, "Come. Are you hungry?"

"Depends on what you have," Emi shot back before grimacing and bowing slightly, "Please accept my apology. My grandfather and brother are some distance away. We have some wares to trade in exchange for food."

"You seem drained my child," the old woman sighed as she gave the young girl an appraising look, "I have some things that can replenish your youkai if you would like."

"Excuse me," Emi scoffed, "Why the hell would you help a demon?"

"My mate was a demon. Well, a half-demon," the woman replied sadly as she stared off into the distance, "A strong half-demon who died some time ago. I used to prepare this for him."

"If he was so strong, how did he die?" Emi asked sadly as she gave the woman an apologetic smile, "Forgive me. I just…"

"No, no child, don't apologize," the old woman chuckled, "He was purified by a priestess. Became human for a time but I vowed to find a solution and I did. Unfortunately, it took a few days and he died from illness before it took full effect."

"Really?" Emi gasped – an excited gleam in her eyes, "Do you…would it be possible to make such a thing again?"

"It only works on half-demons, child," the woman sighed, "It will do no good if you are purified as a youkai."

"I'm a half-demon," Emi breathed, unable to hide her excitement or believe her luck, "So could you do it? Just…just in case?"

"Naturally," the old woman chuckled good-naturedly, "It will take a few hours to prepare but you wouldn't mind waiting? Or perhaps, there is a village up the hill and you could stop by tomorrow?"

"Thank you," Emi enthused happily as she bowed once more, "We'll go to the village and I'll stop by in the morning."

"I look forward to it," the old woman chuckled happily, "It's so rare I get any company. Perhaps you could stay awhile too, hm?"

"Of course," Emi readily agreed, "Of course. Let me just deliver my family to the village and I'll come back."

"That's a good girl," the old woman laughed – watching as Emi shot out of sight before collapsing onto the ground, her eyes glazing over as Kagura appeared from behind Naraku's protective barrier.

"That was too easy," she scoffed as she looked down at the corpse, "Far too easy."


	22. Itty Bitty Pretty 22

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty One**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was having an incredibly hard time looking Kagome in the face after his disgraceful side adventure that morning. That was a low point in his life. He'd never had so much trouble dealing with all these insane mood swings before on his human night and now literally every little thing had him bouncing off into the extremes. Kagome had made eggs and it'd made him so upset when she'd stated they were out of ramen that he almost teared up before getting incredibly angry and then laughing it off in a matter of seconds. Kagome was walking on eggshells around him and giving him anxious looks every once in a while where she was clearly questioning his sanity. He'd gone off on her for it one moment then the next he was admitting that he was having trouble controlling his moods at which point he'd clammed up and began scarfing down his eggs - pointedly ignoring her the rest of the meal.

"You feeling alright?" Kagome asked quietly as Inuyasha glared down at his empty plate, "You want to practice your, uh, spiritual powers?"

"No," Inuyasha spat back instantly - glaring at her angrily before his face fell and he turned to stare idly at his hands, "I'm fine. Maybe later."

"Okay," Kagome responded slowly as she reached over to grab his plate to push into the sink, "We can go buy some ramen for you. Would you, uh, like that?"

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I want to go anywhere with _you_!" Inuyasha spat out venomously as he did a very good impression of an agitated bird ruffling their feathers before sighing and nodding, "Yeah I'd like ramen. I'll go I guess."

Kagome felt like she was getting whiplash from the rapidly changing emotions being slung her way. He hadn't been that way last night or any time he'd been human in the past. It was like every repressed emotion he'd ever felt was bubbling to the surface in some giant hot mess of raging teenage hormones.

"Okay, well let me go change and we'll go alright?" Kagome cooed as she moved over to place a kiss on his head - taking note of the instense blush that bloomed on his cheeks and his sudden inability to formulate words or look at her. Laughing softly and rolling her eyes, she quickly bounced up the stairs and made it to her room to change. Inuyasha for his part felt like he was on the emotional roller coaster from hell - his moods changing so quickly he was having a hard time keeping track of them himself. Closing his eyes and taking a shaky breath, he rested his face in the crook of his elbow and tried to get ahold of himself. This was miserable. How did humans handle all this? Was this normal? God, he was probably broken or something - doomed to descend into madness. Honestly, all he wanted to do was sleep...and he was starving. He felt like he could eat literally everything in that kitchen but he really didn't want to make Kagome angry with him. This wasn't normal. This was hell.

He didn't know long he sat there like that. It could've been minutes, hours or days. This sucked. Being human sucked. Everything sucked and they were all gunna die eventually so what was the point in anything? All he knew was that in that time he felt like he was spinning out of control until Kagome's gentle hand found its way to his shoulder - making him nearly jump out of his skin but also brought him spiraling down to earth.

"Ready to go?" Kagome whispered softly as she gently removed the hair that'd fallen into his miserable looking face, "Or you could take a nap?"

"No I'll go," Inuyasha sniffled uncharacteristically - hating sounding so weak but utterly depressed that he seemingly had no control over his mind or body, "Just ramen right?"

"You like the barbeque chips," Kagome cooed as she rubbed small circles against his back, "And soda. You like the lime one."

Nodding, Inuyasha cleared his throat and got to his feet before following after her with his hands tucked securely in his sleeves...that is until Kagome managed to find a way to coax his hand into hers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was early still when Emi tried to leave the small hut they'd be given for accommodation. As usual, her appearance and the company of her family was sufficient enough for her to be seen as just a regular girl like any other. As she quietly got up and approached the door, her brother sniffled once before groggily asking her where she was going.

"Just wanted to check the perimeter and clear my head," Emi lied seamlessly as she gave the young man who was the apple of her eye an affectionate grin, "I'll be back in a few hours, alright?"

"Hours?" Kenji groaned as he tried to sit up before giving his sister a knowing and suspicious glare, "You're not gunna try to do anything are ya?"

"Of course not," Emi crooned - hating herself for lying to her brother, "Go back to sleep."

"Alright but Imma be mad at you if you try something," Kenji groaned as he collapsed back onto the futon and snuggled beneath the covers, "I wanna scavenge around here some later so come back soon."

"Of course," Emi whispered - swallowing thickly as the mat covering the door fell back behind her. It wasn't that she wanted to make a habit out of lying to her family. It was just...this solution had fallen at her feet. She'd have to sneak out later tonight to deliver it to them of course but...hopefully Kenji and her grandfather wouldn't notice her absence.

The run to the old woman's house didn't take very long - the sickly sweet scent hitting her nose at a greater distance than it had the day before. It was a strange scent. Demonic in a way but nothing _too_ alarming. The woman herself didn't have any demonic aura. Perhaps it was merely a remnant of her late husband.

"Hey! Old woman," Emi called out when she was within hearing range, "I'm here! I'm sorry I couldn't stop by yesterday afternoon. It took longer than I expected with my grandpa!"

"Oh! No problem child," the elderly woman's voice called back after a few awkward seconds, "I have the potion ready for you."

As Emi burst into the small clearing that held the hut, she grinned at the small package and eagerly reached her hands out.

"Take care child," the old woman warned, "There are six vials. You only need to use a small bit to replenish your youkai if you need it. If ever purified, take two."

"Small bit and two, got it," Emi enthused as she clutched the package to her chest before reaching out and pulling the woman closer, "Thank you so much!"

Sniffing tentatively, Emi had to admit the woman smelled strangely. Not the sickly sweet scent she'd smelled earlier that was mostly gone now but it didn't smell quite right.

"Are you sick old woman?" Emi asked quietly as she pulled back and released the woman, "Your scent isn't quite right."

"Oh child, I'm merely old," the woman laughed in a care free manner, "Old people smell all manner of ways. Don't worry yourself."

"Alright," Emi responded slowly as she chewed the inside of her cheek, "But um, if you want, my grandfather is a trained herbalist. He could, uh, give you something. As payment?"

"Nay child," the old woman comforted her, "Don't concern yourself. Go join your family. I wish you all the luck in the world."

Nodding once, Emi debated with herself whether to bring her grandfather here anyway but decided against it. If she brought attention to the fact that she'd been given the solution, Grandfather would most likely discard it immediately. She needed to fix that boy. She needed to make this right.

"Well, thank you," Emi whispered before bowing once and sprinting into the forest. Once she was out of range, the woman collapsed - immediately decaying onto the forest floor in a bubbling, frothy foam.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You did well Kagura," Naraku chuckled as he watched the scene through Kanna's mirror, "No doubt the girl will find a way to deliver that potion unto Inuyasha."

"He's not stupid enough to drink it," Kagura muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes before whipping out her fan to lightly wave it in front of her face, "This whole thing is a joke."

"To you perhaps but I have confidence in our young friend," Naraku chuckled as the scene in the mirror changed to the well, "How will you feel Inuyasha to be forever trapped in nightmares?"

 _'So it wasn't poison_?' Kagura thought to herself as she furrowed her brow, 'And _here I thought Naraku would actually get the balls to kill them. Pathetic_.'

"And what if the _girl_ drinks it?" Kagura scoffed as she continued to fan herself, "She'll do it too to prove a point. Stupid girl."

"A sip, nay one full vial will do nothing," Naraku commented with a wicked smirk, "But _two_? Oh, _that_ will do _exactly_ what it is intended."


	23. Itty Bitty Pretty 23

**XXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty One**

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was a quiet rest of the day in the small fishing village. They'd been put up for the night and in the morning, the headman himself came to check on them. Apparently visitors were rare and for an elderly man with two children to pass through was considered unusual enough to warrant a few questions. Grandfather had always been a personable man – able to schmooze with ease when needed and soon any fears the headman might have had were forgotten…until Emi showed up, her hair a mess and clutching a small package to her chest.

"Grandfather, I managed to…" she began excitedly before realizing they weren't alone and quickly cutting herself off, "To, uh, find some mushrooms in the forest."

Narrowing his eyes at the intruder, the headman glanced at the elderly man before gesturing for the girl to sit.

"Well, let's see them then," the headman instructed shrewdly, "It's so rare that mushrooms are found in this area. I hope you wouldn't mind sharing some."

Nodding anxiously, Emi slowly placed the bundle on the ground – hyper aware of his longer than average pointed nails and fangs that she hoped hadn't been noticeable – and unfolded the lightly colored canvas to reveal several fat mushrooms.

"We only have so many," Emi replied quietly with a slight bow as the headman deflated slightly at having been wrong about the contents of the package, "But you may have them as repayment for your kindness."

"You look different than your brother," the headman observed, "Indeed, your coloring is unusual in and of itself. Pray tell. Where do you hail from?"

"You're very observant. My grandson was adopted and my granddaughter is of my own blood," the grandfather chuckled, "My hair was the same color when I was her age. We hail from a small mountain village in the North but it unfortunately was destroyed many moons ago so we've been attempting to find a suitable replacement ever since."

Nodding at the reasonable explanation, the headman couldn't help his growing suspicion that there was something off about the girl. Perhaps he should have someone send for a miko or priest to come visit and give their opinion.

"You are more than welcome to stay for as long as you wish," the headman offered with a slight bow – both regretting it instantly and hoping to get to the bottom of the mysterious girl, "We are always in need of good workers."

"Oh no, we shall continue on," the grandfather insisted with an appreciative smile, "We had a run in with some demons not too long ago and are eager to leave the area."

"Demons?" the headman gasped, "How far?"

"They won't be a bother to you," the grandfather consoled him, "A group of exterminators handled the threat but I sense this region will only bring bad luck to my family. You understand, of course."

Furrowing his brow, the headman chewed the inside of his lip for a moment. Honestly, he didn't understand that logic at all. If the demons were indeed annihilated and a group of exterminators were nearby, why leave? If anything, that would make the region safer would it not? There was something amiss.

"At least spend the night as well," the headman insisted, "You must be tired after such a long journey."

"Yes, let's stay the night," Emi piped up suddenly before blushing furiously when her grandfather sent her a stern glance and arched a single brow.

"No, the farther we get from here the better," the grandfather said slowly, "We'll leave shortly and thank you for your hospitality."

"Very well," the headman sighed as he sent a suspicious glance at Emi and gave her a through once over, "It was our pleasure to house you for the night."

With that the headman took his leave and the grandfather sighed softly in relief before turning towards Emi, "Now you will tell me child exactly where you've been all morning. Mushrooms were a clever diversion but you do not fool me."

"I lost track of time," Emi lied as she stared down at her hands, "I got the mushrooms to make up for it."

"I am old," the grandfather sighed in exasperation, "And after all these years, I know a lie when I hear one. Where were you?"

Shrugging, Emi let out a shuddering sigh as she continued to stare pointedly at her hands, "I don't know. I got lost."

"I do not know why you're lying to me. I hope you can peace with yourself. As punishment for your deception, you will stay by my side the rest of our journey," the grandfather hissed sternly, "You will not scout ahead. You will walk at the same pace as your brother and I. You will not speak unless spoken to. Never will you leave my sight. Understood?"

"Yes grandfather," Emi mumbled miserably, "I understand."

"Good," the grandfather huffed as he nodded once, "Now we must be on our way. That man suspected you and I wouldn't doubt a priest or miko has been summoned. It's best if we put as much distance as we can between us before they arrive."

"Yes grandfather," Emi responded. The medicine she'd hid in a hollow tree near the village where she hoped no one would discover it. Her plan was to leave at night to head back to the village where'd they left that poor boy and deliver it unto them but apparently that might take some time. How unfortunate…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The grandfather must be taken care of," Naraku opined in a bored tone, "Or we must find another way to get that half-demon to ingest it. _Kagura_."

"Yo," she replied as she closed her fan and pushed herself off the wall with her usual grace, "What would you have me do about it?"

"Retrieve the vials," he crooned before adding sternly, "Find a way."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The journey towards the mountains was filled with a tense silence. As much as she wanted to help the man who'd saved her family, she didn't like the idea of lying to her grandfather. Not in the slightest. All her efforts would be for naught if she managed to destroy the trust of the few humans who'd ever treated her without suspicion or hatred. Sighing dejectedly, she kicked a nearby rock lazily and swung her arms slightly at her side.

"So," Emi began quietly, "I didn't get lost."

"Is that so?" the grandfather said knowingly, "You ready to tell me the truth then?"

' _Part of it'_ Emi thought miserably before taking a deep breath and beginning, "There was an old woman in a hut nearby who was very kind and…and lonely. I went to visit her."

"In the woods? Alone?" the grandfather snorted incredulously, "You're not one for social interaction. What about this woman was so intriguing?"

"When I scouted ahead I encountered her. She knew I was a half-demon and she still invited me into her home," Emi answered honestly, "I...I…uh…well that never happens so I felt I needed to repay her kindness."

As his face crumpled in sympathy, he placed a withered hand onto her shoulder – halting her slow movements – before pulling her into a tight hug.

"That was very sweet of you," the grandfather sighed as he pet the back of her head, "But why hide that from me?"

"I don't know," Emi sighed shakily, "Just…the man being present threw me off and I didn't want to unveil her secret. She'd stayed hidden for quite some time."

"And why would she need to hide?" the grandfather asked as he pulled back, "Did she tell you that much?"

"Her husband was a half-demon who died," she replied honestly, "I…I pitied her. The villagers cast her out."

"Ah," the grandfather sighed as he nodded, "That is a sad story indeed."

"Yeah, so I visited her," Emi replied as she reached up to awkwardly scratch the back of her neck and took a deep breath before issuing the dirty lie that burned her tongue, "I wanted to visit her tonight as well but then, we weren't staying."

"Perhaps we can visit her another day," the grandfather offered, "But it is too dangerous to travel back. I have a feeling he's summon a miko or priest. He looked at you as if he knew what you are."

Nightfall came all too soon yet Emi couldn't sleep. She felt the guilt at keeping the truth a secret from her family gnawing away at her stomach and the contents therein threatened to spill over as she stared up into the night sky. It was too dangerous to leave them unprotected tonight. There was a demon prowling within the tree line that was keeping its distance for the moment but if she left, she couldn't bear the thought.

As she took a deep breath, her eyes flew opn. That scent. That sickly sweet scent of the old woman was nearby. It couldn't be. Why would she…

A large feather flew overhead in the distance towards the village from whence they had just come. It soared on the wind and when Emi focused on it, she saw a strange woman sitting atop it.

"Wind sorceress," she whispered under her breath, "Like the one they'd warned us about…."

Cocking her head to the side, she watched her fly by with ease and grace until she sat bolt upright when she realized what must be her target. The cure. The cure she'd left behind.

"I've got to stop her," Emi whispered to herself before scanning the tree line for the demon that had been stalking them, "But first, let's take care of you shall we?"

In no time, the threat was neutralized and Emi was off, determined to find a way to protect that cure from the hands of Naraku at all costs.


	24. Itty Bitty Pretty 24

**XXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty One**

 **XXXXXXXX**

The feather and the woman on it flew with incredible speed as Emi followed along from a safe distance. That woman was after the potion. She had to be. But that _scent_. The scent of the old woman seemed to follow _her_. **_HER_**! That strange woman on the feather. There was something wrong there. Very wrong. Oh, she'd searched for the old woman initially in the hopes that there would be some type of explanation but when the scent began to fade, Emi had no choice but to chase after the strange woman soaring effortlessly through the sky.

" _That scent_ ," Emi whispered to herself as she ran, " _It couldn't be. That woman was real. She was alive. It's not like there's any way to…_ "

Slowing her stride for a second, a sickening realization hit her. It was possible for someone to appear alive and real when they were actually dead. That miko that the monk and slayer had warned them about. And the more she thought about it, a regular human wouldn't have been able to sense her. Plus it was all a little too convenient. Too specific.

" _No_ ," Emi gasped as her eyes widened in horror and she stared after the feather that was growing farther into the distance and with a determined look, Emi took off full speed as she growled out a menacing, " ** _NO_**!"

It was that woman. All along it had to have been that woman. How else could she know the location? Which meant that the potion was probably a trap. Poison or worse. They wanted her to give it to him and when she'd left it behind, they must've decided to do it themselves. She had to stop her. Panic shot through her veins as the woman began her descent. Even if she managed to get there, the woman would be gone long before she'd be able to stop her. Pausing, Emi's chest heaved erratically before she sprinted off in the direction of the village where the half-demon lived. She might not be able to get the potion but she might get there in time to warn them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pathetic," Kagura scoffed as she removed the small bundle from the tree and lifted the small cloth to reveal the vials inside, "All these games. Why not just kill them and be done with it?"

With a heavy sigh, she placed the covering back onto the bottles and tucked it securely in her arms. Now the tricky part would be to get those fools to eat it themselves. Perhaps if she managed to put it into their water or even, perhaps, their food? But how to accomplish such a thing. It was unlikely they'd allow her into their home. Unlikely? No. _Impossible_. Even if she did claim to be an ally like she had in the past, they'd never allow her to step foot into the village. No, another dead body was needed. A fresh _familiar_ face.

Grinning evilly, Kagura straightened herself up and looked towards where she last saw that half-demon and her pathetic so-called family. That boy would do quite nicely. The girl would be too suspicious but the _child_? Oh, those morons would take him in with open arms.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come to bed," Kagome sighed exasperatedly from underneath the covers, "You've been all over the place all day. You ended up in bed last night, you might as well just come over here already."

"No," Inuyasha grumbled miserably as he tried to adjust himself more comfortably against the wall, "I always sleep like this. I'll be fine."

He was not fine. Sleeping upright was all fine and good when he was a hanyou but as a human, he found it ridiculously uncomfortable. The thought of the soft, warm fluffiness of the mattress was like a sirens call – something that he wanted more than anything but something that would end in certain death. She might not have noticed last night and he might have been able to deal with the problem today but who knows about tomorrow? He was having trouble regulating everything from his appetite to his moods and it kept getting worse rather than better. This is why he hated being human. It was like being trapped in a cyclone of repressed emotions. It felt like every bad thought, memory and emotion that had ever passed through his mind believed this was their moment to shine. Every time he'd called Kagome names. Every time someone called him names. Every time he almost died. Every time someone tried to kill him. The day he lost his mother. The day Kikyo sealed him to a tree. The first time he turned human.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Master Jakken, when do you think Lord Sesshomaru will be back?" Rin asked softly as she sprawled out atop the two headed dragon, "He's been gone for a long time."

"Silence stupid girl," the imp hissed back, "Lord Sesshomaru has matters of important business to deal with. Its none of your business."

Rolling her eyes, Rin giggled slightly before propping herself up on one elbow, "Yes but how much longer do you believe our Lord will be gone?"

"How should I know?!" Jakken clipped back, "Now silence!"

"Rin is hungry, Master Jakken," Rin whined softly as she slid off the dragon's back, "She is going to find something to eat."

"No you don't!" Jakken snapped angrily as he marched up to the slightly taller girl and glared her down, "You will stay here, Rin! If you wanted to eat, you should've eaten when there was daylight. _I'm_ **_not_** going to be punished when you get hurt or abducted, _again_!"

"Rin will be fine, Master Jakken," Rin pouted as she moved effortlessly past the huffing kappa, "She won't go very far."

"RIN GET BACK HERE!" Jakken screamed in exasperation as she skipped off merrily into the darkness and he took chase, " _RIN_! **_RIN_**!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A dark cloud hovered over his head as he sat with his back against the wall. Kagome had invited him, again, to share her bed and while he wasn't opposed to the idea, memories of that morning stopped him from readily agreeing. He did not want or need a repeat performance. He'd rather be sore and tired in the morning than endure that level of hormones rushing through his veins. That dark memory wasn't the only one racing through his mind at the moment. He questioned how someone like her could love someone like him. Every mean thing he'd ever said to her playing on loop whenever she smiled at him. Every time he'd been mean to the monk, or the slayer or the kit reverberated through his skull. All those years of isolation. The fact that if he remained human he'd never be able to protect himself much less anyone else ever again. He'd be alone. He was sure of it. He'd be left behind. He was a burden. Something that would be a hindrance.

But...but it wasn't _all_ bad. At the same time all that bullshit was racing through his mind, all the good thoughts would chase after them and vice versa like a never ending race that sent him reeling. Those dark repressed thoughts would be followed by ones of Kagome's smile, her telling him she loved him, his other friends in the feudal era, the fact that he had friends, that he wasn't alone anymore….that he was human now and couldn't protect them, that he was an asshole, that his brother hated him….that Kagome loved him anyway….that she did say she loved him as a half-demon and now he was human….and so the cycle continued.

"Just go to sleep," he repeated miserably as his chest grew tight and he let out a shuddering breath as he closed his eyes, "I'll be fine."

"Well if you won't come up here, I'll go down there," Kagome countered as she lifted the blankets off the bed and cocooned herself in them before moving to settle on the ground, "You've been all over the place and I don't want to leave you alone. Plus…well, I enjoyed cuddling with you last night."

"Get back up there woman," Inuyasha groaned as Kagome settled down beside him and rested her head on his shoulders, "This ain't comfortable."

"More reason for you to have joined me on the bed," Kagome teased playfully as she scooted into a more comfortable position, "but you didn't and here we are."

"You're impossible, you know that right?" Inuyasha snorted as he glanced down at her, "I'll be fine. You don't need to do this."

"I want to," Kagome countered with a happy sigh as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, "And you make a good pillow anyway."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha rested his cheek atop her head for a moment as the corners of his lips twitched upwards, "And nothing I say is going to make you go back up there, huh?"

"I'll come with you might," Kagome cooed as her hand made an appearance and she intertwined his fingers with hers before giving them a gentle squeeze, "But I like this. I like being near you."

"I'll never understand women," Inuyasha chuckled playfully before sighing heavily and making to stand up, "Fine. Come on then. We'll go to the bed. You're gunna hurt yourself trying to sleep like this."

Grinning from ear to ear, Kagome was on her feet and eagerly leading him towards the inviting look space in no time. As they settled, Kagome coyly bit her lip before leaning over and pressing her lips firmly against his. For a moment he fought it. A very, very brief moment before he gave in and returned the peck eagerly. Their lips engaged in a battle for dominance and only stop when Inuyasha heard himself make a very embarrassing whimper when she pulled away. Chest heaving erratically, he averted his eyes and pushed her away slightly before turning away from her.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked quietly in between soft panting breaths, "I...I thought…"

"We should get some sleep," Inuyasha mumbled miserably – too embarrassed with himself to admit what was wrong, "We should…"

The ability to formulate a coherent thought fled his body as Kagome's lips gently pressed against his throat in a pleasurable form of torture that had him whimpering all over again and his body writhed gently under his ministrations.

"Stop…" he finally managed to moan softly, "I…I can't…it's…mmmm."

His mouth and mind seemed to be at an impasse however for the moment she tried to pull away his hand flew up to stop her.

"I thought you wanted me to stop," Kagome breathed against his skin – causing him to emit a faint shaky sigh, "So either you need to let go or let me continue."

"Kagome," he whined softly as his hand forced her lips back against his neck. As she pressed her lips against him once more, a brusque intake of breath was her reward as he resigned himself to this fate.


	25. Itty Bitty Pretty 25

**XXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty One**

 **XXXXXXXX**

There was no denying the scent. It was _his_. His and no others'. It was a curious thing. In a way, a part of him almost mourned the loss of his father's blood while a part of him was satisfied. If, by some trick of fate, the half-breed was reduced to a mere human then the sin of his existence was nullified. On the other hand, it was futile to retrieve the fang. The sword rejected him and that in itself, the loss of something so intrinsic to his father's memory being forgotten and made useless, bothered him more than he'd like to admit. It irritated him that he felt compelled to seek the half-breed out at all. But compelled he did feel. To see the annihilation of his father's blood with his own eyes.

Approaching the village, Sesshomaru paused slightly as he heard the half-breed's companions coming to cut him off before he came too close. As though he would sully his hands with human blood without cause. He may feel no remorse but it was beneath him.

"Sesshomaru!" the male's voice called out, "What business do you have here?"

"This Sesshomaru would speak with him," the daiyoukai replied in an even tone.

"He's not here," the woman clipped back before holding herself a little taller and ordering sternly, "Leave."

The woman had always been honorable and brave, Sesshomaru mused as his lip threatened to twitch upwards. Many things could be said about those humans who would dare associate themselves with the half-breed but lacking honor or courage was not one of them.

"This Sesshomaru is aware he is absent," the daiyoukai replied coldly, "He shall wait."

It wasn't as though they could truly force him to leave. They could try but they were intelligent enough to know how futile such an effort would be. All he desired as to see it with his own eyes. Just the once. And then he would be satisfied.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _I can make it before morning_ ," Emi whispered to herself as she increased her pace, " _I've just got to warn them and then I'll head back. Kenji and grandfather should be fine for one night_."

No matter how often she repeated her mantra, her instincts screamed at her to turn around and head back to her family. It had begun as a gentle nagging but now it was taking all of her self-control to continue barreling towards the village where the now human half-demon lived. It was her fault for even falling for such a trick. She should've been more aware or suspicious. This, this right here. That lack of thinking things through was exactly what had gotten that poor man into this mess in the first place. Whether it was from lack of experience or just general naiveté she wasn't sure but one thing was certain. She needed to warn them. And soon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"When do you think she'll be back?" Kenji sighed as he tossed a small blade of grass into the small fire, "She didn't say anything. You don't think she went back there, do you?"

"Your sister feels tremendously guilty," the grandfather sighed heavily, "I wouldn't doubt if she's seeking some type of cure at the moment."

"But…but there isn't one," Kenji opined with a huff of frustration, "And it isn't her fault that he got zapped. Plus his friends will protect him."

"Very true," the grandfather groaned slightly as he stretched out his limbs, "But there may be a cure or perhaps the boy will heal on his own. Either way, you are correct. It isn't her fault."

"Well, I just hope…" Kenji began before his head whipped towards the treeline and he paled visibly, "Did you hear something?"

Following the boy's gaze, the grandfather shook his head slowly before getting to his feet, "Stay here. Near the fire."

Scanning the tree line, the grandfather exhaled shakily. There was something there. A demon perhaps or perhaps merely an animal but there was something there in the darkness.

"Who goes there?" the grandfather called out with false bravado, "Be warned. We have protection."

Of that, he was confident. Wherever Emi had gone, she would never have left them unprotected and would undoubtedly be within earshot.

"Is that so?" crooned a sarcastic sounding female voice, "You talking about that girl who I saw running in the opposite direction? She's far, far away from you now."

Eyes widening in fear, the grandfather pulled himself up to his full height as his hand flew to the knife on his belt, "State your business."

"All I need is one of you," the woman crooned in a bored sounding voice, "Any volunteers?"

Releasing a shaky breath, the grandfather glanced over his shoulder at the young boy currently sitting paralyzed by the fire. It couldn't be Kenji. He, on the other hand, was old. He'd lived his life. But then, there was no guarantee that the demoness would keep her word.

In the end, it didn't matter. As the grandfather turned around, the last thing he saw was a small white child walking out of the forest with a mirror in hand.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This was the best night of his entire life. Never, not in a million years, could he have ever imagined he could feel like this. Every fiber of his being sang as Kagome continued to assault his neck. Any thought that he might be making undignified noises had long since fled his mind as soft whimpers and moans escaped his mouth without permission. However, after a particular loud choked groan managed to escape that he gently forced her away and turned to face, his violet eyes dilated as he panted lightly before leaning forward to capture her mouth.

If either of them had the thought to slow down, neither acknowledged it as their hands began to wander towards more dangerous territory – their teenage hormones overriding all common sense as they clung to each other desperately. However…when Kagome's fingers managed to drift to the one part of this body throbbing with unsatisfied need, the last remnants of blood that lingered in his brain finally decided enough was enough.

"No, no, we can't," Inuyasha managed to choke after a strangled gasp when her nimble fingers managed to barely brush against his most sensitive region, "I just…I…"

Placing a gentle kiss against his lips, Kagome retracted her hand with a faint blush on her cheeks, "Sorry. I just…sorry."

"I ain't complaining," Inuyasha laughed shakily as he rested her forehead against hers – his chest still heaving slightly as he tried to catch his breath, "Just…just not yet."

"Well, there are, uh, other things we could do," Kagome offered sheepishly before her eyes widened in horror as what she said registered and she buried her face against his chest – completely mortified that something like that had escaped her lips.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha teased as he lifted her chin so she was looking at him once more, "Care to explain?"

"No," Kagome squeaked as she tried to burrow her face back into his chest, "It was stupid. Forget I said anything."

Blood was slowly returning to his brain as they lay there in each other's embrace. If she was offering what he thought she was offering, he wasn't very well about to tell her _no_. Hell, if they'd continued, he would've let her do whatever the hell she wanted to him – concerns be damned. Stupid human self. He never was able to regulate himself when he was like this.

"Well, if you _want_ to touch me," Inuyasha began hesitantly, "I won't stop you this time."

"Is that so?" Kagome teased as she pulled away to look at him square in the face, "And who said I wanted to?"

Smirking at her, Inuyasha took a deep breath before pressing her lips urgently against hers once more in reply. As Inuyasha kissed her again, he couldn't help but realize that this was a turning point in his life. The pain of his past was over, the newfound happiness of his future was now at hand. His happiness that was Kagome.

Kagome tangled her fingers in his hair, rubbing her fingertips over his ear. As he moaned in pleasure and kissed her more deeply, he knew beyond any doubt that, no matter what happened, as long as he was with Kagome, everything would be all right.

 _Wait_...running her fingertips over his _ear_?!


	26. Itty Bitty Pretty 26

**XXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty One**

 **XXXXXXXX**

In one sudden, abrupt motion, Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and immediately pulled his hair forward to inspect.

"Still black," he groaned in a disappointed voice before his hand moved to touch the top of his head. There in the mass of ebony hair were two pointed dog ears. Laughing in a slightly manic way, Inuyasha continued to fondle the ears atop his head as he bounced uncharacteristically on the bed. In all honesty, he looked absolutely insane.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked apprehensively as she watched him pat his head repeatedly, "Are you alright?"

"My ears are back!" he exclaimed proudly as he bent his head for Kagome to inspect them. As she stared nervously at the top of his very normal, human looking head, she grimaced and sighed, "They're not there. I don't see them."

"No, no, they're there. I feel them," Inuyasha giggled in a half-crazed manner as his fingers traced thin air, "See, they're there."

"No, no they're not," Kagome insisted in a small, somewhat scared voice as she reached up to still his hands, "Inuyasha, they're not there."

"What are you talking about?" he asked her skeptically, "They are there. I feel them. I know they're there!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered quietly in a freightened tone, "Go look in the mirror. They're not there."

Quickly getting to his feet in an exasperated manner, he moved to look into the mirror. There he stood – white hair, dog ears, golden eyes.

"I'm back to myself," he gasped excitedly, "Kagome! Kagome, look at me. I'm…"

"Stop," Kagome beseeched him, "Please stop. This isn't funny."

"Stop fucking around," Inuyasha spat back angrily as he marched over to her, "I'm normal. Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not," Kagome squeaked as she stared up into his irate visage. For a moment, there was a tense silence before he gripped her arm tightly and pulled her to her feet, "Inuyasha, please. Stop. You're hurting me."

"Look," he hissed as he dragged her towards the mirror, "Just…just fucking look!"

As her horrified blue eyes stared at his human visage, she trembled slightly and shook her head, "You're still human."

Unable to take any more of this game, Inuyasha did something he never thought he'd do. Not in a million years. Never. He struck her.

" _NO_!" he gasped as he sat bolt upright in bed – his heart racing a mile a minute as he glanced around the quiet bedroom in bewilderment. It was a dream. Only a dream. Panting heavily, he shakily reached up to feel the top of his head and much to his mixed disappointment/relief, he noted there were no dog ears to be found.

Glancing down at the still sleeping girl, he swallowed thickly as he reached over to brush a stray hair from her face. The first portion of the dream was a true line of events. They hadn't gone all the way but they had…experimented a little. Shivering slightly at the memory of her hands on his body, he fought back tears as he recalled the rest of the dream. It was so real. _So_ real. The feel of his claws tearing through her flesh. The utter betrayal in her eyes as she fell back onto the carpeted floor. The scent of her blood assaulting his nose. Closing his eyes, he tried to purge it all from his mind. It would never happen. He'd never hurt her. Never. It was only a dream. Merely a dream. Nothing more.

Sliding back into a comfortable position on the bed, Inuyasha reached over the shaking hands to draw her closer – unintentionally waking her up in the process.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome grumbled sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Early," he replied hoarsely, "I didn't mean to wake you. Just…just can I hold you?"

"Yeah," she slurred as she cuddled closer still and closed her eyes, "This is nice."

Nodding gently, he rested his chin atop her head as he squeezed her lightly. He'd never hurt her. Never. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. She was safe. She was unharmed. She was his.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emi's clothes and hair, slick with perspiration, clung to her skin. Sweat rolled down her skin in thick, salty beads. She could feel her heart throbbing inside her chest but still she pushed herself faster still. This was her fault. Entirely her fault. If she'd just actually _thought_ for a moment instead of acting impulsively and trusting a stranger this would _never_ have happened. Now whatever the hell was in those vials was in the hands of an enemy. God, she was so stupid. So, so stupid. But hopefully there was still time to make it right.

As she burst through the treeline and rushed towards the village, she kept a sharp eye out for the strange woman who could fly through the air. At the very least, she could serve as their protector. Shrink the woman down to size and crush those vials before their vile contents could be distributed. There was something to be said for that. She could still make up for her lack of judgment.

"Hey!" Emi called out as she burst into the hut where the old miko lived, "I've got news. Wake up! Wake up!"

"What on earth?" Kaede grumbled tiredly as she blinked at the strange girl, "Child, do ye realize what time it is?"

"There's no time to explain," Emi rasped as she struggled to catch her breath, "Where are the others?"

"By the bone-eaters well," Kaede whispered back, "What ails ye?"

"I'll be back but I've got to warn them," Emi clipped back as she rushed out of the hut and into the forest. She didn't get very far. In a flash, a strong clawed hand managed to catch her mid stride – knocking the air from her lungs and send her plummeting painfully to the ground.

"What business do you have here?" came a stoic, emotionless voice from the tall silver haired man that towered above her.

"Got…to…warn…" Emi tried to gasp out in between great heaving breaths, "Potion…bad…trick…"

"A potion you say?" Sesshomaru asked quietly as he narrowed his amber eyes, "Who were you intending to warn?"

"Inuyasha," Emi managed to huff, "Not that its any of your business. I need to speak with him right away."

"He isn't here," the daiyoukai replied, "This Sesshomaru is awaiting the half-breed as well."

"That's just it," Emi clipped back angrily as she stumbled to her feet and tried to move past him, "He's human right now. Wherever he is, he's in danger. This woman who flew on a feather got these potions and I think she's going to try to use them."

"He's human?" Sesshomaru asked – amusement subtly flooding his tone as he glanced in the direction of the well, "So it is true then."

Smacking herself mentally, Emi felt her insides crumple up and die as she watched a sadistic grin grow over the demon's face. This…this right here is why she was a terrible person. Always saying the wrong things and doing stupid shit. She didn't know this demon from Adam and yet she'd spilled out a secret that probably should never have been shared. Well, fuck.

"Who are you?" Emi asked miserably as she idly played with her hands, "I mean, are you an enemy or…"

"This Sesshomaru would consider it dishonorable to fight with one unable to fight back," he replied quietly, "This Sesshomaru will be the only one to kill Inuyasha but in this form, the victory would be lacking."

"Oh," Emi replied in a small voice as she wished the earth would rise up to swallow her whole, "Well, uh, that's…uh…"

"You say the woman flew on a feather?" he asked quietly as he turned his gaze to look upon the terrified looking girl once more, "And that she was after some type of potion?"

Nodding, Emi sighed shakily as she cowered like a dog about to be hit with a newspaper, "Yeah. Uh, she…she wanted me to deliver it but I realized it was a trap too late so I, uh, came to warn them."

"Very well," Sesshomaru answered in an apathetic voice as he moved aside, "You may pass."

"Thanks?" Emi chuckled nervously as she quickly moved past him – grimacing as she went. Great, just great. _God_ , she sucked so much.


	27. Itty Bitty Pretty 27

**A/N: God terrible chapter I know. Going to try to wrap it up by Friday y'all. This is what you get for writing three stories at once.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty One**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, thank you for coming to tell us," Sango sighed as she furrowed her brow and glanced around the treeline, "Where is your family? Didn't you bring them with you?"

"I left them behind. There wasn't time to explain," Emi answered anxiously causing the slayer and monk exchanging worried side-eyed glances, "I, uh, should be getting back."

"One of us should escort you. Kilala can fly much faster than you can run," Sango offered kindly, "Plus, there's something strange about the situation. I'd like to investigate a little."

"Oh," Emi whispered quietly before swallowing thickly, "You really think they might be in danger?"

"Perhaps but hopefully not," Miroku replied in a calm, thoughtful tone, "It is strange that Kagura didn't notice your presence when you noticed her own and for the same scent to have accompanied her. It's very likely that she used Dance of the Dead to bring back the old woman to trick you into delivering the potion and has been watching you for some time."

"I had never smelled that scent until that day," Emi replied – the knot in her stomach twisting angrily and her breath becoming increasingly erratic as her thoughts returned to her family left all alone in that clearing, "But yes, flying back would be much faster. Could we leave now?"

"Will you be alright on your own?" Sango asked Miroku quietly – her brow arched in a silent question before she glanced purposefully towards the well.

"All seems quiet for the moment," the monk observed as he sighed and rolled his neck, "I don't expect them to be returning anytime soon. Not with his condition being what it is."

"Kagura most likely won't attack without him nearby anyway," Sango mused before turning back towards the girl, "Let me just get my things together and then we can leave. Thank you for your help."

"I haven't helped," Emi replied miserably, "I just keep making things worse."

"You came to tell us of your discovery," Sango soothed as she gave the girl a warm smile, "That's helpful."

"And I listened to an evil miko who purified the man who saved my family. Oh and don't forget. I shrunk you both and him," Emi groaned – internally screaming at herself to shut up before they decided she was too much trouble and forced her to run the entire way home.

"I tried to kill Inuyasha when I first met him," Sango whispered quietly, "I believe Miroku did as well. No one is perfect. I was tricked by an evil half-demon myself into believing that Inuyasha killed my entire village. Miroku…well, Miroku, uh…"

"I was merely in the habit of exterminating demons and in need of jewel shards," the monk replied honestly, "I thought he had abducted the Lady Kagome and thought I was coming to her rescue. Fortunately, however, Inuyasha – for all his faults – is one of the most forgiving individuals I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

" _Forgiving_?" Emi snorted as she rolled her eyes, "He didn't seem very forgiving to me."

"Give him time," Sango laughed softly, "I'm sure he'll forgive you as well. He's just very impulsive is all and has a short temper."

"Agreed," Miroku chimed in with a gentle chuckle, "Trust me, there have been individuals who have harmed him _far_ worse that he still chooses to forgive. Besides, you've done us a great service and come a long way. There's a lot to be said for that."

"Well, thanks I guess," Emi mumbled awkwardly before her nose twitched and her head whipped towards the east, "Actually, I might not need that ride after all. I think my grandfather and brother might've followed me. They're not too far away."

"Followed you?" Sango asked quietly as she shared a weary look with the monk, "But they're human, right?"

"Yeah," Emi answered slowly as she creased her brow in confusion and worry turned her blood into ice, "They shouldn't be this close, should they? Do you think someone captured them?"

"Perhaps," Miroku replied darkly, "Stay close by. I doubt very seriously any good will come from you running off to face them on your own."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is stupid," Kagura muttered as she flew towards the village with three extra beings in tow, "How the hell am I supposed to get him to drink this?"

"Two vials," Kanna suddenly whispered, "That's all."

"Thank you," Kagura clipped back sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, "That was helpful."

"It does not need to be consumed," Kanna whispered in that same eerie tone, "So long as two vials are used the effects should be the same."

"So just _douse_ them with it?" Kagura snorted before a wicked smirk grew on her lips, "Now _that_ I can work with."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nuzzling his nose into her hair once more, Inuyasha reverted back to his old reliable friend – scent – to calm his nerves. It wasn't as strong as it normally was but he could still pick it up if he focused. That dream had gotten underneath his skin to the point where he couldn't sleep. It didn't matter that he was exhausted or that the bed was so comfortable. The vision of her bloodied body falling onto the ground was enough to give him a mild panic attack every time he closed his eyes. The only reason – and I mean the only reason – he was able to keep his wits about him at the moment was the knowledge that Kagome was safe in his arms. In some ways, he never wanted to become a half-demon again. At any moment, his demon half could take control and then that nightmare might be realized. It was something so…so stupid that kept his demon in check. Kagome had joked on occasion that his sword was like his medication – explained in such a way that it made perfect sense. In order to stay himself, he needed to keep it with him at all times just in case. Like an Epipen or Insulin, she'd said. While some of her explanation had been lost on him entirely, he couldn't help but think how burdensome that might be in her era – in the event she wanted to return for good. No one carried around weapons of any kind here. What would he even do with it if he wanted to attend school like she did? He couldn't very well carry it with him at all times, right? And she would, undoubtedly, want to stay in this era after their quest was complete. She'd worked so hard after all. Maybe it'd be better if he left now so he couldn't disappoint her later once she realized it just wouldn't work.

Scoffing lightly at himself, he tightened his grip around her waist slightly. Yeah, he'd be able to force himself to leave her when hell froze over and not a moment before. She'd have to be the one to leave. Not him. God, when did he become so weak. Stupid human emotions. They'd be the death of him.


	28. Itty Bitty Pretty 28

**XXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty One**

 **XXXXXXXX**

As they crossed the courtyard, Inuyasha subtly slipped his hand into hers and squeezed lightly. He couldn't shake the ominous feeling racing through his veins the closer they approached the well that would bring them home. For some unfathomable reason, he felt going back right now was a mistake but he didn't want Kagome going alone so he'd insisted on accompanying her. Now that they actually were heading back – however – he was having to fight the impulse to turn tail and run.

"We won't be long," Kagome soothed as she squeezed his hand and smiled up at him, "All I want to know is whether they've heard anything or found a solution. I'm sure they're looking."

"Or they're waiting for us to get back," Inuyasha muttered, "Or they're dead because I wasn't there to protect them."

"Wow, morbid much?" Kagome laughed lightly as she rolled her eyes, "The whole thing won't take more than an hour. What's the worst that could happen?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Grandfather? Kenji?" Emi asked incredulously as she stared bug-eyed at the two individuals before her, "How did you get here so quickly?"

There was something wrong. More than wrong. Neither of them smelled of exertion and as far as she could tell, they'd left all their supplies behind. It left her with one conclusion. It wasn't them. It was a trick.

"I'm sorry I left you both behind without explaining myself," she began slowly, "But we can head out now. I merely forgot something and I've got it."

"No, we should rest at the village," the grandfather replied sternly as he narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps we can still be of assistance."

"Yeah," Kenji replied quickly, "I'm sure we can help."

Narrowing her eyes, Emi felt her theory was confirmed. When everything first transpired, they had insisted on going as far from the village as humanly possible and moreover, they'd tried to convince her to leave the issue to the professionals. It wasn't them.

"You're not them," she hissed with false bravado as she flashed her fangs and tensed, "Leave now or I'll have to stop you myself."

"Now why would you do that?" came a third unfamiliar voice, "For the record, it _is_ them. Their bodies at least. If you cooperate, perhaps we'll give them back their souls."

"Their souls?" Emi repeated quietly as the blood in her veins ran cold. The woman who had flown on the feather, whose scent she had been confusing with that of the old woman, stepped out from behind a barrier within the tree line and smirked, "Yeah. Their souls. All we need you to do is manage to either get Inuyasha to drink those potions or get it onto his skin. I don't care how but if you fail, your family dies. Well, relatively speaking. Their bodies die and their souls will forever be trapped within my accomplice's mirror."

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Emi's gaze flickered between her family and the evil woman before she swallowed thickly and nodded as she held her hand out to accept the vials.

"How long do I have?" she asked quietly – her body numb with shock and pain as the cold glass bottles were placed in her hand.

"One full day," Kagura replied condescendingly, "Otherwise, you might as well kiss your family goodbye."

"So he either needs to eat it or get it on his skin?" Emi asked emotionlessly as her heart plummeted into her stomach. No matter what happened she'd lose and all because she was foolish enough to try to shrink Inuyasha in the first place.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Kagura scoffed, "Now _go_. I'll be waiting."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The buzzing the insects followed the poor girl as she ran through the forest. They were watching her every move, probably had been this whole time. How had she never noticed it before? There was no way out. No winners in this situation. Even if she did manage to save her family, they'd never forgive her for doing what she was about to do. Whatever this potion did, it'd kill him or worse. If she told those mercenaries, they might go fight that crazy woman but that bitch might kill her family anyway. If she poisoned him, she'd end up being killed and most likely her family still wouldn't be saved. There was no way out.

"Hey! Did you find your family?" came a small familiar voice. Slowing down, Emi looked around only to see the small kit bounding up to her. As he jumped on her shoulder, he looked down at the small package in her hands and frowned, "What've you got there? You didn't…"

"Shhh," Emi hissed as she glanced over her shoulder, "Where are the others?"

In that moment, Emi made her decision. Her family was as good as dead. No matter what happened – they were gone or soon would be. All she could hope was that she could perhaps save the man who'd risked everything to help.

Quickly entering the village and subsequently the hut, Emi listened intently for the insects before sighing in relief when she found she could no longer hear them.

"What on earth?" Kaede groaned as she sat up, "Twice in one night child?"

"I need your help," Emi whispered quietly as she knelt down – Shippo still on her shoulder. For a moment she paused before glancing at the kit, "Can you go get the others? Be quiet. Don't mention me."

Nodding, the kit was off in an instant as Emi sighed shakily and turned back to the elderly miko, "I was approached by one of Naraku's minions. She said she stole the souls of my family and would return them if I gave these vials to Inuyasha. I don't know what they do. But…but my family would want me to do the right thing. They're…they're…."

For a moment, her chest heaved erratically as the adrenaline faded away and grief finally set in. Emptiness flooded her heart, numbness pounded her brain, and salty tears began to flow unchecked from her eyes. The shear nothingness that now took hold of her soul threatened to engulf her entirely. She was alone. Truly alone now in a world where those of her kind were hated and ostracized all because of her stupid mistake. Mistakes really. All of this was her fault. So many lives ruined and now the only people she'd ever loved had been ripped from her without so much as a chance to say goodbye.

"Child?" Kaede whispered sadly as she moved as quickly as her old body would allow to embrace her – her withered hand stroking her hair gently as she rocked the poor grieving girl, "It will be alright. Don't lose hope quite yet."

"They're gone," Emi managed to sob, "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

And that was the scene the slayer and monk found when they finally entered the hut with none other than Inuyasha the Kagome in tow.


	29. Itty Bitty Pretty 29

**XXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty One**

 **XXXXXXX**

"It sounds to me like Kanna is using her mirror to trap their souls," Miroku mused as rubbed his chin idly with his hand, "It will be difficult to save them."

"If I shoot it with my arrow, it should be enough to set them free, right?" Kagome asked quietly, "It's worked in the past. It shouldn't…"

"No fucking way," Inuyasha interjected angrily, "You are not putting yourself in danger over this."

"Inuyasha, we _save_ people. It's what we _do_ ," Kagome groaned as she rolled her eyes, "Besides, Miroku and Sango will be there with me."

"And what if she pulls your soul into the mirror?" Inuyasha hissed to which Kagome merely arched a brow and giggled.

"Um, she's already tried and my soul was too big, remember?" Kagome laughed, "It almost broke her mirror."

"Oh," Inuyasha sighed – not willing to give up quite that easily, "So what am I supposed to do, huh? Just sit here and pretend I don't exist."

"Inuyasha, no one is suggesting that," Sango cut in in an understanding tone, "But you must admit its dangerous for Naraku to discover you're human."

"Well fuck, _Sesshomaru_ already knows. What's to stop him from telling everyone?" Inuyasha shot back before blanching slightly as the figure in question suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"What do you want?" the very human Inuyasha snapped angrily as he defiantly held the daiyoukai's gaze.

"This Sesshomaru couldn't help but overhear your deliberations over the fate of those mortals," the man said casually with his usual stoic air, "If, as you say, their souls are already forfeit, perhaps merely allowing Kagura to cut down their bodies would be the easiest solution."

" _Excuse_ me?!" Inuyasha snorted incredulously, "We're just supposed to let them _die_?"

"No," Sesshomaru replied simply as he entered the hut and to the amazement of everyone sat down amongst them as though it were the most natural thing in the world, "The half-breed shall go back and inform Kagura that she will not go through with the plan. In turn, Kagura will be distracted with killing the two humans. During that time, the miko shall shoot an arrow at the mirror allowing the souls to escape. Once freed, This Sesshomaru shall spare their miserable lives."

"And just what do you get out of this?" Inuyasha scoffed suspiciously, "Why help at all?"

"They dare attempt to take what is mine," the daiyoukai replied, "It shall not be Naraku that takes your life. Only…"

Instantly, the entirety of the inutaichi stared at the ceiling as they rolled their eyes and mouthed along silently, "This Sesshomaru shall be the one to kill Inuyasha."

"But she wasn't going to poison me _anyway_ ," Inuyasha spat out before his eyes widened incrementally as he thought better of the word vomit.

"That is irrelevant," Sesshomaru replied as he turned his eyes onto the girl, "It is the principle of the matter that disturbs This Sesshomaru."

"So…so I just go back?" Emi asked meekly, "How do you plan on saving their lives if you're letting them get killed?"

"This Sesshomaru has a way," the daiyoukai replied coldly, "Do you dare doubt This Sesshomaru?"

"No, no," the girl whispered in a terrified tone, "If you say you can do it, I believe you."

"Very well," Sesshomaru replied as he turned cold golden eyes onto the remaining individuals who were all staring at him like he'd grown a second head, "Shall we begin?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fear sat on her like a pillow covering her mouth and nose. Enough air was getting by – enough for her to keep from suffocating but it was crippling all the same. As she ran through the forest – back towards those that would tear everything important to her away, she tried to run over the plan. It should be simple enough. Shrink them. Trap them. Allow the miko to purify the mirror. Run like hell. Easier than said than done in her opinion but there it was.

As she approached the clearing, fear found her once more. It spoke to her in its cackling voice – this plan would fail, all would be lost. It told her legs to go weak, her stomach to lurch and her heart to ache to the point where she stumbled awkwardly into the clearing and immediately ran into the wind sorceress' chest.

"Sorry," Emi mumbled weakly as she regained her balance and grimaced up into the woman's crimson eyes, "I just wanted to make sure before he came back what the plan was again."

"Are you really that stupid?" Kagura asked suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes and tapped her fan lightly against her lips, "Or perhaps you've had a change of plan."

"No," Emi breathed shakily, "No. I, uh, just wanted to make sure that I could just get it on his skin is all."

"Is that so?" Kagura replied coldly – unfurling the fan in one quick, menacing movement, "Or perhaps you've led them straight to us?"

"I just…" Emi began – her chest heaving erratically as she realized the gig was up and closing her eyes she thrust a shaky hand out and sent a blast of energy straight for the wind sorceress…..and _missed_.

"Pathetic," Kagura replied almost apathetically as she held her fan out at the ready, "You _actually_ thought that would work."

Adrenaline flooded Emi's system like it was on an intravenous drip - right into her blood at full volume. In that instant, she felt that her heart would explode and she knew her eyes were wide, letting in every ounce of the fading light. Her body wanted to either run fast for the hills or work to find something that could be used as a weapon, but instead she stayed right where she was. Sometimes freezing is the best of the choices, and let's face it, there really are only three options in a situation like this. Closing her eyes once more, Emi let out a long, unsteady breath – her hand still held out at the ready – and released a burst unlike any she'd ever managed before, encompassing both Kagura and Kanna instantly.

As she opened her eyes and realized that she'd been successful, Emi swayed momentarily on the spot before turning and emptying the contents of her stomach all over the brilliant green grass.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This Sesshomaru shall stay with Inuyasha," the daiyoukai replied coldly as the others waited anxiously for Emi mid-way through the forest, "The girl has been successful in her endeavor."

"No, I'll stay," Kagome clipped back in a tone that left no room for argument to which Sesshomaru smirked – actually smirked – making the miko take an involuntary step back. A smirk from him usually meant bad news and despite his earlier proclamation that he meant them no harm, it was hard not to fall back on old habits.

"Miko, your power is needed to release those two humans," Sesshomaru countered – his cold mask once again falling over his visage, "And it is likely that non-lethal methods will be needed to subdue the two humans. This Sesshomaru shall stay as I am the most capable of protecting this pathetic half-breed."

"Oi! Don't I get a say in this?!" Inuyasha interjected heatedly from the beneath the stupid cloak he was being forced to wear to protect his identity – 100% done with being talked about like he wasn't even there, "If Kagura and Kanna are shrunk or whatever, I shouldn't be in danger. Why don't I go with them?"

"Scent is more damning that appearances," the daiyoukai clipped with a subtle tone of exasperation, "In either case, you shall stay back."

"Since when do you give a shit!" Inuyasha spat back venomously, "For all I know, you plan to kill me once they leave!"

"Do you believe their presence would spare you even the slightest of moments?" Sesshomaru replied darkly as he narrowed his eyes, "Or that This Sesshomaru would be so dishonorable as to go back on his word?"

Glancing slightly as Kagome for guidance – which was completely unhelpful as she seemed completely torn and stared at him with wide doe eyes – Inuyasha finally huffed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'll get my powers back soon enough and then I'll kick your ass. Until then, truce."

"Truce," Sesshomaru replied – something unfamiliar flashing across his face before he turned towards the miko, "You should hurry. The girl's spell will not hold them long."

Nodding uncertainly, Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha and kiss him gently on the lips – something to which Inuyasha responded with a slight involuntary moan, much to his annoyance and humiliation, before the miko ran towards the clearing and the others jumped atop Kilala. Once they were a fair distance away, Sesshomaru turned towards his brother and assessed his condition with an almost concerned look on his face.

"Your youkai is still present," Sesshomaru replied after a long silent moment, "Barely but it is there."

"Don't you think I know that?" Inuyasha replied coldly as he folded his arms across his chest, "But…but it feels like its getting weaker."

"Indeed," the daiyoukai acknowledged, "Unless it's replenished, it will be gone within the night."

"Okay, but how do you fix it?" Inuyasha asked wearily – somewhat unbelieving that he was having a civil conversation at all with the demon whose sole goal in life was to wipe him off the planet, "Unless you…."

In a flash of light, Inuyasha found himself being an unwilling captive of the daiyoukai as he flew through the air at sickeningly fast speeds before being deposited unceremoniously on the ground in front of the well.

"What….the _fuck_?!" Inuyasha gasped in between great heaving breaths before stumbling to his feet, "Why the…."

It happened so quickly that he didn't even have time to react. Time suspended as Sesshomaru's claws grazed cleanly through his neck – cutting an artery in the process. The blood didn't gush in a constant flow, but in time with the beating of Inuyasha's heart. At first it came thick and strong, flowing through his fingers as they clasped the ripped flesh and his knees buckled. He felt the blood move over his hand as it futilely clasped the fatal injury, the thick fluid no warmer or cooler than his own skin. After a few moments more the blood was still leaving his rapidly paling flesh, but the pulses were slower, weaker and his vision blurred – barely able to see Sesshomaru running a sword over his own hand and replacing Inuyasha's human hand with his own.

In the end, he couldn't find it in himself to blame the bastard for killing him and he didn't want to waste the last bit of energy he had thinking of _him_. As the human stared up at his brother, his heart broke slightly and a single tear escaped his eye before he closed his violet eyes and tried to envision the face he longed to see one more time. _It wasn't fair_ , he thought hazily as darkness ebbed into the corners of his mind and his body grew colder with each passing second. Just as he finally found someone who loved him, after he spent the best night of his life, just as he found somewhere to belong, that's when he _would_ die. It was stupid, selfish wish but a wish all the same. He wished it was Kagome holding him in his final moments.


	30. Itty Bitty Pretty 30

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty One**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Dying was somewhat peaceful, truth be told. It had a finality to it, a general surrender to the realities of life. He wasn't afraid to die. Never had been. Everyone was going to die eventually so why fear it at all, right? Pain that once burned like fire had long since faded away into an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of his mind and the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat. His breath came in gurgling, shallow gasps and all feeling left his being….at _first_.

Pain seared through his veins better than a branding iron, his mind conceding to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion. He'd often prized himself in ignoring pain and just rocking on regardless, but that just wasn't possible right now. It owned him, dominating every thought. The pain wasn't sharp like a needle point or a knife, it burned around his innards better and hotter than boiling water. Everything felt scaled and, inability to move or not, he was in more pain than he could have ever imagined was possible and then…the world went black and the pain was gone.

Blinking sluggishly into the darkness, it took him a moment to realize that he was dead. Surrounding him were other beasts and humans alike – their forms mutilated and gaunt – much like his own must appear he mused. Their mouths hung open, their eyes vacant but clearly suffering and mourning their own demise. Death was a fate suffered by all men and demons alike. In that moment, he realized like he – like the rest of them – hadn't wanted to die. It seemed so foolish now that he hadn't feared it – he'd been in this very place _many_ times before without feeling what he was feeling now. For fifty years, in fact, and times before that even. But _oh_ , was he feeling now. Inuyasha felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen. Tension grew in his face and limbs, his mind replaying those final moments and every regret suddenly flying through his mind a million times over. At least the last time, he didn't regret anything. Yes, he'd been killed by a woman he loved but he didn't regret that he had loved or even that it had ended the way it did. It sucked but he didn't regret anything. In fact, he'd been relatively at peace. This time though….

He regretted not telling Kagome how he felt sooner. That he'd kept her at an arms distance for so long. Hurt her so much. He should've done better by her. He regretted not being around to protect his friends or avenge the wrongs inflicted upon them. He regretted that he'd never have a family to call his own. He regretted that he'd never have another bowl of ramen. He regretted that he'd trusted his brother even for an instant. He regretted that he'd called out Kikyo's name and condemned her to a life of the undead. He regretted that he'd believed even for an instant that it was her who had attacked her. He regretted that he didn't end Naraku when he had the chance fifty years ago. Unlike last time, he regretted that he truly _didn't_ regret any of what had happened between him and Kikyo. Not before. Not now if not for very different reasons. If none of that hadn't happened, he never would've known what unconditional love felt like. What it felt like to truly have a place to belong. What it felt like to have friends and rely on those friends. He would've never met Kagome. Oh yes, he regretted that he _didn't_ regret some of those things. Not even a little. Not even at all.

As the gigantic demon of the underworld reached down with its enormous hand, Inuyasha felt a strange pull against his soul and he closed his unseeing eyes resigning to his fate before he realized he could hear his heartbeat, feel the wetness of his blood sticking to his bandages…his two dog-like ears twitching atop his head….the scent of Kagome's tears.

Blinking sluggishly up at the ceiling of Kaede's hut, he let out a rattling breath before realizing that everything was now in perfect definition. Lifting his hand to his throat, he could feel the now healing gash but also feel his claws grazing his sensitive skin. He was back. Alive and half-demon once more….and now being crushed by a incolsolable miko who was unabashedly placing butterfly kisses over every part of him within reach.

"'Gome, get off," Inuyasha managed to half-heartedly growl – the effort causing pain to ricochet outwards from the injury and an involuntary grimace to cross his face.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Kagome cooed hoarsely as she brushed some of the hair out of his eyes before she devolved into sobs once more, "You were dead. Sesshomaru killed you while we were dealing with Kagura and Kanna. You were dead."

Her voice broke on the last word before she buried her face in her hands and gently placed her forehead against his bare abdomen. Lifting his shaky hand to rest atop her head, he turned his head gently to stare at a very pale looking Miroku and arched a single brow.

"We had just managed to free Emi's family when…when Shippo and Emi smelled your blood," Miroku began hoarsely as he gave his friend a heartfelt look, "When we arrived, you had bled out. Your…your heart wasn't beating and Sesshomaru was gone. We…we took you here and as we watched over your….your body, your hair began to turn white and you began to breathe….I…I don't…."

Unable to say anymore, Miroku merely averted his eyes and let out a shaky breath before reaching out to clasp Sango's hand tightly. Furrowing his brow, Inuyasha looked at the others who all looked more than a little traumatized yet immensely relieved before he realized certain persons were notably missing.

"They've left," Kaede answered him solemnly as she followed his gaze and wrung out a rag before placing it atop his head, "They felt it was better to allow us to grieve in peace."

"I was dead," Inuyasha whispered quietly, "In the underworld. I was there."

This admission was all that was needed to have Kagome erupt into a new round of sobs as she lay out next to him and wrapped her arm gently around his stomach.

"I…I think Sesshomaru did something to replenish my youkai," he continued quietly – his voice rough and raspy from disuse, "I think he saved me."

"Couldn't he have done it in a way that wasn't so traumatizing?" Kagome managed to choke as she tightened her arm around his waist, "You were dead. You…you…."

"Do you think he used his sword?" Sango asked quietly to which Inuyasha shook his head, "I'm not healed. Maybe…maybe my heart just restarts itself or something."

"Have you ever died before?" Kagome asked quietly as she buried his nose into his neck. Shaking his head, Inuyasha turned his face slightly so he could relish in the scent he'd missed so much these past few days.

"Gods, Kagome do you know how much I missed your scent," he whispered quietly – casually avoiding her question as he inhaled deeply. Oh yes, he'd died before but somehow he always managed to come back to the land of the living. Maybe it was some aspect of hanyou physiology or maybe he was just lucky that way. It didn't matter anyway. He was alive and that was all that mattered.


	31. Itty Bitty Pretty 31

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Itty Bitty Pretty One**

 _ **Epilogue**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

If he was going to die again, this time around he'd have no regrets. Many years had passed since those incidents. Naraku had been defeated. The Shikon Jewel purged from the world. All his friends and even himself had started their own families. After he'd recovered, he'd gone to find that strange little half-demon and her family – with Kaede's and his friend's blessings he'd offered them a place to stay in the village. A place where they'd be welcome even with a half-demon in tow. Sure enough, they'd been welcomed and eventually, Rin would come to stay at the village as well. Rin and Kenji eventually married – their union celebrated and their mutual love of those of demonic heritage bringing them close together. Eventually Emi found love in one of the boy's from the village and oddly, more half-demons began arriving having heard of a safe haven where they could live in peace – each bringing their own special gift. Sesshomaru - strangely or perhaps not - was never warm or affectionate but never tried to kill his brother again and eventually even tried to foster some type of familial relations.

The Shikon Jewel that had lived so long within the miko's body unexpectedly granted her the longevity of a half-demon. Inuyasha and his love lived a long prosperous life – living into the modern era where Kagome would be able to see her family once more – the well having closed after the jewel was purged from the world.

If they hadn't met the strange little half-demon able to shrink people down to size, hadn't tried to save her family…their love might've gone unspoken for much longer. Perhaps they would've gone their entire lives leaving their love unspoken –Kagome returning to her era and Inuyasha left to mourn her loss. But everything happened for a reason and ultimately, when he did die after almost a millennia, he died with no regrets.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX FIN XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
